Enseñándote a querer
by Yami no ojo
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde el termino de la guerra de las cuatro naciones, cuando de repente llega una vieja amiga de Aang la cual atraerá la atención del nuevo señor del fuego Zuko, nuevos secretos serán revelados y nuestros jóvenes héroes emprenderán nuevas aventuras, pero... ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Michael Dante y Byan Konietzko**

**y producida en nickelodion studios**

**lo unico que me pertenece es el nuevo personaje y la historia**

_*** pensamiento * **_**_Flash back_ ( aclaraciones del autor ) y + tiempo transcurrido ejem 30 minutos después +**

**hecha esta aclaratoria siéntanse libres de leer ...**

**Capitulo 1 : Reencuentro con una vieja amiga**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado un año desde la el fin de la guerra y la derrota del ex-señor del fuego Ozai<p>

las cosas iban en calma , todo iba en paz y prosperidad , las cuatro naciones se estaban recuperando

de la guerra y nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban restableciendo sus vidas Aang y Katara habían

empezado su noviazgo , Toph , Katara , Sokka y Aang eran compañeros pues habían

comprado una casa y compartían los gastos ( claramente Katara y Toph una compartían habitación

mientras Sokka y Aang otra ) Sokka mantenía su relación con Suki , en cuanto a Zuko y Mai , buenos ellos

estaban teniendo problemas en su relación discutían mucho Zuko perdía la

paciencia y se marchaba y en cuanto a Mai ella durante ese tiempo había demostrado que era bastante

celosa , el caso es que su relación estaba tambaleando ...

Unas semanas después de haberse de haberse cumplido el año de de la derrota de Ozai ,

nuestros jóvenes héroes estaban en la casa del te de Iroh , bueno no todos Aang y Katara iban de camino

para allá pero de camino para la casa del te algo distrajo al avatar , de pronto creyó ver una figura conocida ,

sin embargo el no lo creyó posible aunque , aun así decidió acercarse a ver , mientras Katara iba tras el

- Aang espera ¿ que pasa ? ¡ Aang ! - sin embargo el joven no prestaba atención

al llegar efectivamente era ella , su amiga , su querida amiga a la cual mas que como amiga la quería como

su hermana mayor , pero lo que mas le impresiono al joven avatar era que estaba igual que hace 101 años

( recuerden que a pasado un año así que ya no son 100 años )

- ¿ Mizuki ? ¿ eres tu ? - el chico necesitaba corroborar que no estaba en un error

la chica al sentir aquella voz se dio vuelta y lo que vio la dejo completamente impresionada

- Aang e,e,e,eres tu ...

- ¿ Mizuki pero como ? ¿ como es que ... - el chico no pudo completar la frase al sentir la voz de su novia

- Aang ... pero ... que ... te ... paso ... - hablo la chica casi sin poder respirar debido a la corrida detrás del chico -

Aang ¿ que te pasa ? - la chica veia la cara de sorpresa del chico y después dirigía su vista hacia a la

joven que estaba en frente de ellos - ¿ se puede saber que esta pasando ?

- Aang estas muy cambiado eh - hablo por fin Mizuki , era cierto el avatar estaba cambiado se había dejado

crecer un poco el cabello , estaba mas alto y recientemente había cumplido 14 años ( biologicamente claro

ya que cronológicamente tenia 114 ) y sus facciones se estaban volviendo mas adultas

- si aunque tu no has cambiado mucho - dijo el respondiendo ella era una joven alta de cabellos ondulados como

los de Katara solo que estos eran negros y le llegaban a la cintura estaba sujeto con unas bellas cintas

y en la parte alta de su cabeza una tiara que tenia la insignia de la tribu del agua , su ropa era un vestido color

azul sin mangas con una cinta blanca en la cintura y una abertura de un lado de la falda del vestido el cual le

llegaba hasta por unos centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla y ademas tenia

un chal de gasa fina color azul transparente encima de sus brazos el cual dejaba ver sus hombros , tenia un collar

de cinta azul muñequeras azules con unas hermosas piedras blancas y zapatillas azules con el pelaje característico

en la ropa de la tribu del agua , su tez era morena como todos los de su tribu y en cuanto a sus ojos eran color

plata los cuales le iban muy bien ya que tenia unas pestañas hermosas y unos labios color jazmín

- Aang , Aang ¡ Aang ! - Katara ya estaba empezando a perder a paciencia , no le gustaba que la ignoraran

- Katara ella es Mizuki , es una vieja amiga

- ¿ ah ? - dijo la chica sin comprender nada

- yo soy una amiga de Aang , mucho gusto en conocerte ...

- y ¿ cuando ...

- hace 101 años , hace 101 años nos conocimos... - hablo Mizuki

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ les gusto ?**

**díganme**** y a partir de sus mensajes el rumbo de esta historia ira cambiando**

**nos leemos pronto ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar no me pertenece es propiedad de Michael Dante y Bryan Konietzko**

**y producida en nickelodeon estudios lo único que me pertenece es la historia que estoy escribiendo**

**y los nuevos personajes hecha esta aclaratoria a leer ...**

**capitulo 2 : ¿ quien es ella ?**

* * *

><p>- nos conocemos de hace 101 años ...<p>

aquello había dejado confundida a Katara , si se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo como es ¿ posible

que ella se viera así ? en tal caso debería ser como el caso del reí Bumi , pero en cambio ella se veía

como si no le llevara mas de unos años , si acaso y no tenían la misma edad , no podía con

esa duda así que se atrevió a preguntar ...

- y ¿ como es que te ves tan joven ?

- bueno es luna larga y a la vez no tan larga historia ...

- pues seria interesante que la contaras ...

- es cierto hermana ¿ como es que estas viva ? y ¿ tan joven ?

- valla Aang que alegría me da ver que te llena de tanta dicha el que yo este viva , tanto que me

preguntas como es que no estoy muerta - dijo en tono sarcástico

- no , no lo mal interpretes si me alegra verte de nuevo es solo que estoy algo confundido

- Mizuki rió con ternura - hay hermanito jajaja no has cambiado en nada bien te lo contare todo ...

- aja , aja , aja oigan en serio me alegro de que se reencontraran pero si a cierto avatar se le olvida

tenemos una reunión a la cual asistir ... - dijo Katara

- ¡ si es cierto la reunión en la casa del te de Iroh , nos están esperando ! ¡ Mizuki tienes que venir con

nosotros te tengo que mostrar a mis amigos ! - dijo el joven avatar tomando del brazo a la joven y

llevándosela casi a rastras

+ 30 minutos después +

habían llegado a la casa del te ya todos los estaban esperando un tanto impacientes cuando al

fin llegaron ...

- ¡ hola ya llegamos disculpen la demora ! - dijo el avatar

- valla hasta que llegan ... hablo Toph la cual ahora traía el cabello un poco mas largo ,

hasta los hombros

- lo sentimos es que Aang se encontró con una vieja amiga

- a si , ¿ quien ? - dijo Sokka

- chicos ella es Mizuki , Mizuki ellos son Sokka y Suki...

- mucho gusto en conocerte Mizuki ...- dijo Sokka

- me alegra conocer a una amiga de Aang ...- dijo Suki

- Toph , Iroh ...

- mucho gusto Mizuki ...- dijo Toph

- mucho gusto pequeña ... - dijo Iroh ( claramente fue el )

- Ursa ... - otra cosa que había sucedido durante ese ultimo año fue que Zuko

había encontrado a su madre esta tenia unos preciosos ojos ambarinos tez blanca y unos hermosos

cabellos lacios ya estando grisáceos

- hola linda ...

- y por ultimo Zuko y Mai

- mucho gusto Mizuki yo soy Zuko un placer conocerte ..

- mucho gusto el placer es mio ...

de repente la conversación es interrumpida ya que Mai se abalanza sobre Zuko , se aferra a su

brazo y dice :

- y yo soy la novia de Zuko , Mai - dijo resaltando la palabra novia a lo cual se produjo en silencio

sepulcral hasta que Aang acabo con aquel silencio tan incomodo y le dijo a Mizuki :

eh y bien hermana me ibas a contar como es que estas aquí ¿ no ?

- a si así es , bueno fue así ...

**_ flash back _**

**- estaba de regreso a mi tribu después de haberte visitado Aang , ya estaba llegando cuando**

**de repente hubo una tormenta y yo aun estaba en el agua , mejor dicho en el océano**

**y como las olas eran demasiado fuertes y ni siquiera yo podía controlarlas intente apresurarme**

**pero también fue inútil el agua estaba a punto a hacer que me ahogara mi barco ya se había roto**

**así que lo único que conseguí hacer fue tratar de enfriar el agua a mi al rededor pero para colmo**

**de males yo también me congele ... cuando desperté fue gracias a un ataque de la nación del**

**fuego en el cual el hielo en el que estaba atrapada se descongelo , me entere que habían**

**pasado 100 años , que había una guerra y que dicha nación era la dominante ...**

**_ fin flash back _**

todos estaban boquiabiertos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar el relato ante lo cual la chica dijo :

- pero bueno al menos te encontré hermanito

- jiji tonta se auto congelo ... - dijo Mai casi en un susurro el cual paso desapercibido para todos ,

bueno casi todos ya que el señor del fuego la escucho y le dirigió una mirada fulminante

- eh y ustedes ¿ si son hermanos ? - dijo Sokka

- no ella y yo somos amigos pero nos tratamos como hermanos , ella es la princesa mayor de la tribu

agua del sur-este ...

- no sabia que esa tribu existía... dijo Katara

- existe de allí vengo yo

- y ¿ ya tienes donde quedarte ? - le pregunto Zuko

- en realidad no

- bueno entonces eres bienvenida de quedarte en mi palacio ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**recuerden enviarme sus comentarios para saber que rumbo le daré a mi historia**

**nos leemos pronto...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece bla , bla , bla ...**

**solo valioso tiempo perdido de mi hermosa creatividad**

**aquí las dejo el episodio de hoy**

**capitulo 3 : nuevas amistades y no tan amistades**

* * *

><p>- ¡ chao nos vemos después ! - decían Zuko , Iroh , Ursa , Mizuki y Mai<p>

- ¡ chao hasta pronto ! - respondían por otro lado Aang , Katara , Sokka ,Suki y Toph

había sido una tarde maravillosa habían reído , hablado y demás en serie

y Mizuki se la había pasado contando historias de cuando Aang era pequeño a lo cual todos

estallaban en risas , había llegado la hora de irse a sus respectivos hogares así que todos se estaban despidiendo

en el camino Zuko habla de repente :

- y dime Mizuki ¿ que edad tienes ?

- yo tengo 16 años

- valla pero si pareces mas joven y ademas niña eres muy bella ... - dijo Ursa

- bueno hay un dicho que habla de que la belleza es del tamaño del corazón de la persona ... - hablo Iroh

- eh hay por , por favor no digan eso ... - dijo la pobre Mizuki roja como un tomate

- valla que eres modesta Mizuki , eres muy linda no deberías avergonzarte de eso - hablo por su parte Zuko

mirando con sus ambarinos ojos a la joven mientras que Mai por su parte quería retorcerle el pescuezo

a Mizuki a la cual veía con una mirada asesina mientras por su mente pasaban mil formas de acabar con

la que según ella es una entrometida entre su "querido Zuko" y ella el , cual ya se había

convertido mas en un capricho que en amor ...

- y dime Mizuki - dijo con malicia Mai - ¿ y tu famlia ? no nos has dicho nada sobre ella

- pues ellos ... - la joven bajo la mirada - ellos se quedaron en el pasado ...

Zuko miro a Mai de manera fulminante , tanto asi que al instante esta dijo :

- bueno yo aqui me voy ...

- hasta pronto pequeña ... - hablo Iroh

- hasta luego Mai ... - dijo Ursa

- hasta luego Mai ... - dijo ya sonriendo en tono dulce Mizuki

Zuko no se despidió estaba enojado con Mai por haberle hecho esa pregunta a aquella joven

¿ acaso no se acordaba que ella se había quedado congelada durante 100 años ?

¡ claro que se acordaba ! pero lo había hecho para hacerla pasar un mal rato el cual por suerte el detuvo a tiempo

Ya habían llegado al palacio , era ya de noche y habían cenado , a la maestra agua le habían

asignado una hermosa recamara con bellisimos adornos , un bello closet , una amplia ventana con balcón y bellas

cortinas , un espejo de cuerpo entero , una peinadora , una pequeño banquillo , una lampara en el techo y

finalmente la cama la cual tenia unas hermosas sabanas de seda roja , con almohadas blancas y una delicada

y sutil cortina también blancas rodeando la cama circular la cual al lado tenia un lindo buro ,

la habitación tenia adjunto un lindo cuarto de baño el cual no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño

mas bien era mediano del tamaño ideal para la joven

todos se habían dado las buenas noches y se habían ido a acostar , bueno no todos Mizuki se estaba retirando

cuando de repente la mano de Zuko posada sobre su hombro la debuto y escucho que este le dijo :

- buenas noches Mizuki ,si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme que descanses ojitos de plata ... - acto seguido

le dio a Mizuki un tierno y dulce beso en la frente tras lo que la joven chica se quedo roja como tomate y respondió

don un simple y tierno : - gracias ...

Ya al día siguiente después del desayuno llego la celopata de Mai ( como me encanta llamarla así no tienen idea

de como me cae mal Mai ) a llevarse a Zuko a un día de campo , Iroh se fue a hacer algunos deberes y

Ursa iba a ir a la prisión ( si leyeron bien a la prisión ) iba a ir a visitar a su hija , Azula .

Había pasado casi un año visitándola todas las tardes tratando de que rectificase pero sin resultado

alguno , al ver a la joven maestra agua en la sala observando los cuadros como único medio de distracción la dijo

- oye Mizuki ¿ me quieres acompañar a ver a mi hija se que ya debes saber a cual sitio as al que voy

pero si no tienes mas nada que hacer ...?

- por supuesto señora Ursa me encantaría acompañarla ... - Mizuki ya sabia perfectamente quien era la hija de Ursa

y por que estaba allí , durante la guerra ella había tenido la oportunidad de ver algunas de sus flotas ella había

sabido que Aang estaba vivo y eso la hizo sentir mejor al saber que tenia a su hermanito , también ella les

había ayudado en todo lo posible a combatir aquella situación aunque aun así no logro dejar de sorprenderse

al reencontrarse con el joven maestro aire

Ya estaban en la prisión Ursa había hablado con su hija e igual que antes se convirtió en eso un intento fallido

así que se levanto y le dijo : bueno hija sabes que si cambias de parecer yo vendré en seguida

y tu hermano te dejara salir ...

- ¡ no necesito la lastima del idiota de mi hermano !

- ah - suspiro - bueno hasta mañana hijita ... vayámonos Mizuki

- yo en un momento la alcanzo , quisiera quedarme un momento mas , usted adelántese ...

- de acuerdo

al irse la mujer Mizuki le dijo a Azula :

- hola

- hola ¿ y tu quien eres ? ¿ otro de los enviados del idiota de mi hermano para tratar de " hacer que me de cuenta

de mi error y vuelva al camino del bien " - dijo esta burlándose de su hermano con cara de fastidio

- bueno en realidad no , yo solo estaba acompañando a tu mama a visitarte y quise quedarme un rato mas a hablar

con tigo , bueno si no te molesta claro ...

- ¿ ha si ?

- aja

así duraron charlando un rato logrando Mizuki que Azula sacase una sonrisa .

* * *

><p><strong> Continuara...<strong>

**de acuerdo este capitulo lo hice un poco largo para compensar el haberme tardado en subir hasta luego**


	4. Chapter 4

**De acuerdo perdonen , perdonen , perdonen por no haber subido antes**

**pero no saben la batalla campal que he tenido para poder entrar en la pc**

**de mi casa ( lamentablemente la pc no es mía , es de mi hermana ToT )**

**Foto no me Pertenece, blah, blah, blah ...**

**capitulo 4 : los celos de Mai**

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que Mizuki estaba visitando a Azula ,<p>

en ese tiempo Azula había cambiado su manera de ser llena de rabia ( no se confundan no voy a

cambiar su personalidad ) y se había vuelto un ser un poco mas calmada y alegre aunque seguía

siendo un poco impulsiva , cuando la visitaba su madre ya no era hostil y en cuanto a Mizuki

la consideraba su mejor amiga , nunca nadie la había tratado como ella lo había echo ,

ademas la aconsejaba , la llenaba de risas y estaba allí siempre que ella necesitase hablar con alguien ,

y por fin llego un momento en el que Azula por fin accedió a hablar con su hermano para que la libere

- madre estas segura de que ha cambiado ... - decía Zuko mientras iba bajando las escaleras

- si hijo así es ya lo veras por ti mismo ...

cuando por fin llegaron a la celda de la joven princesa del fuego esta estaba acompañada por Mizuki

el señor del fuego la miro dulcemente mientras esta reía con Azula de la manera mas tierna que fuese

posible , se acercaron y este hablo :

- hola ojitos de plata - ya había tomado la costumbre de llamarla así - hola Azula ...

por su parte Azula se quedo pasmada ante ese " ojitos de plata " hasta donde ella sabia el estaba

saliendo con la loca de Mai

- Hola Zuko ...

- ah ... - reacciono de repente - ah hola Zuko ...

- bueno es un progreso al menos ya no me llamas idiota ...

- **_* no te confíes , mas te vale que no se e ocurra molestarme ... *_**- si así es ya no te llamo así

eso debes agradecerlo a Mizuki ...

- ¿ en serio ?

- si hijo ella la ha venido a visitar todos los días ...

- creo que tengo que agradecértelo Mizuki , pero eso no significa que confié del todo en ti Azula

vas a estar en un periodo de prueba ...

- si , si , si , ya me esperaba algo así ...

- claro como digas pero ya sabes la condición para que puedas salir de aquí

- hijo iré a buscar a los guardias para que abran la celda ...

- claro madre , con su permiso me retiro tengo unas cosas que hacer ...

ya después de un rato Azula había sido liberada la cual se encontraba en el jardín del palacio junto con

Mizuki , Ursa estaba tomando te con Iroh , en cuanto a Zuko este iba de camino al jardín cuando allí

se encontró a las dos amigas sentadas en la grama mientras reían , de nuevo este se quedo

embobado viendo a la maestra agua reír , de repente salio de su trance y se acerco a saludar

- hola ojitos de plata ...

de nuevo la princesa del fuego de quedo anonadada ...

- Oye Como Zuko ¿es?

- bien ¿y tu ?

- Eh bien ... Zuko ...

de repente la princesa del agua se quedo perpleja al ver la persona que estaba detrás de Zuko

por lo cual no pudo terminar la frase

- ah dime ojitos de plata ¿ que tienes ?

esta habia empalidecido casi por completo se notaba por encima su sorpresa ¿ o era miedo ?

- Ejem ... - garganta - 'Zuko! Por lo Ojitos Silver eh?

de repente este se volteo al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar , ¡ Mizuki ! ¡ rayos ! ...

- Mai ¿ que haces aquí ?

- ¡ QUE , ¿ QUE HAGO AQUÍ ? ! ¡ CLARO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TE GUSTARÍA QUE ESTUVIESE AQUÍ

¿ NO ES ASÍ ? Y ADEMAS ¿ QUE HACE TU HERMANA FUERA DE PRISIÓN ACASO NO ESTABA PRESA ? !

¡ CLARO SEGURO LA PRINCESITA TE DIJO QUE LA SAQUES Y TU LO HICISTE ¿ NO ? - grito como loca

- Mai ya cálmate no vas ha hacer una escena aquí ...

- Lo que me tranquiliza! 'Lo que me calme?! ...

- ¡ SI ! ¡ Y ADEMAS YO TENGO DERECHO DE LLAMAR A MIZUKI OJITOS DE PLATA , FLORECITA O COMO YO

QUIERA Y TU NO TIENES POR QUE INTERFERIR EN ESO , NI REPROCHÁRMELO !

- AH ... ¡ ¿ COMO TE ATREVES ? ! ¡ AAAAAHHHH ! - y se marcho de allí o al menos eso pareció

- Ah perdonar Ojitos Plata, estos pálidos ta voy a buscar un vaso de agua, estancia aquí ...

cuando el maestro fuego se fue Azula le dijo a Mizuki ...

- ¿ Mizuki te encuentras bien ? estas muy pálida ...

- si yo , yo estoy , estoy bien ...

- ¿ en serio ? con que te encuentras bien ...

levantaron la vista y al ver a la persona que había hablado Mizuki había empalidecido aun mas de lo

que ya estaba , cuestión que asusto a Azula ...

- Mai ¿ que acaso no te habías ido ya ? - se levanto de golpe

- eso no te concierne a ti ...

- ¿ pero que ? ...

- escúchame princesita mas te vale que no te metas entre mi Zuko y yo ¿ entiendes lo que te digo ?

- ¿ pero que te pasa loca ? ¿ tienes algún problema cerebral ? déjala en paz ...

- Tu lío estúpido ... escúchame Mizuki mas bien te vale caso yo HAGAS, porque si el

te arrepentirás ...

dicho esto se marcho del lugar dejando a una Azula enfadada y a una Mizuki a punto de un desmayo

- ¡ YA VA A VER ! ¡ ¿ COMO SE ATREVE ? ! ¡ ¿ CON QUE DERECHO SE CREE PARA HABLARTE ASÍ ? ! -

dijo lista para salir detrás de la loca de Mai para darle su merecido pero algo la detuvo ...

- espera Azula ... no lo hagas ... por ... - logro decir esta antes desmayarse

anteriormente durante esa semana la joven había descubierto que aquella chica era realmente vil ,

era cruel y sobre todo se había ensañado con ella ... a la pobre chica la tenia con los nervios de punta

- ¡ MIZUKI ! ¡ MIZUKI REACCIONA ! ¡ HABLA ! ¡ RAYOS ! ¡ ZUKO AYUDA !

Zuko ya estaba llegando con el vaso de agua prometido cuando escucho los gritos de su hermana

lo cual lo asusto y salio corriendo hasta el lugar ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**espero les haya gustado , comenten quiero sus opiniones ...**

**nos leemos pronto ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**De acuerdo perdonen de nuevo por actualizar tannnn tarde , pero de nuevo he tenido una batalla campal**

**para poder meterme en la pc , pero como hoy mi familia se fue al cine y yo me quede en casa**

**( es deplorable lo se -.-* ) aproveche y me dije : por que no subir otro cap al fin y al cabo**

**estando sola no tego distracciones en la casa y puedo escribir libremente , asi que**

**Muajajajajajaja ... espero les guste este episodio jijiji**

**por que a mi personalmente si me gusto .**

**Avatar no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, estudios nickelodion, bla, bla, bla, etc**

**pura perdida de tiempo para mi valiosa creatividad , aquí les dejo el epi ah y lean los comentarios finales**

**Capitulo 5 : las atenciones de Zuko**

* * *

><p>Cuando Zuko llego el lugar Azula tenia a su amiga entre sus brazos desesperada pidiendo ayuda<p>

así que corrieron rápidamente hacia la habitación de la joven maestra agua

- Azula ve por mi tío y mi madre y cuéntales lo que paso ...

- si Zuko - la joven princesa del fuego salio de la habitación

un rato después Mizuki empezó a abrir los ojos

- Mizuki , Mizuki ¿ como estas ojitos de plata ? ¿ te sientes bien ?

- Tú, Tú, Zuko ¿Que Paso?

- te desmayaste , Azula y yo te trajimos hasta acá

- ah si ya recuerdo ...

- dime ¿que te paso? ¿fue por Mai?

- ¿ que ? , ah no , no fue nada ...

- por favor dime , yo no dejare que te suceda nada

- yo ... - y justo en ese momento entraron Iroh y Ursa

- oh pequeña ¿ estas bien ? Azula nos contó todo lo que paso

- ¿ todo ... ? - empalideció la pobre chica esperando que a su amiga no se le hubiera ocurrido abrir la boca sobre

lo que paso con la loca de Mai

- ten pequeña tomate este te y te sentirás mejor , estas muy pálida ...

- gr-gra-gracias , ah ... y ¿ q-que le-les d-di-dijo Azu-Azula ? - la pobre estaba tartamudeando del miedo ,

si antes tenia miedo ahora estaba aterrada ...

- pues nos dijo que te pusiste muy pálida y que cuando le hablaste ya te estabas desmayando

- ah - suspiro aliviada - si eso fue lo que paso ...

- de todos modos creo que lo que paso con Mai influyo en que pasara esto - dijo Zuko serio

- ¿ con Mai por que lo dices hijo ? ¿ que paso ?

- pues lo que paso es que ...

- ¡ Mizuki despertaste ! ¡¿ te encuentras bien ?!

Azula grito entrando en la habitación , dando un salto hacia Mizuki para abrasarla casi tumbándola

- si Azula estoy bien , ah pero ... ¿ me puedes hacer un favor ? ...

- el que sea tu solo dime ...

- por favor déjame respirar , me estas ahorcando ...

- ah Mizuki perdóname , no quise , lo siento micho , yo ... - la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque un par

de personas entraron en la alcoba

- hola chicos ¿ como ... ? ¡ ahhh ! ¡¿ que esta haciendo ella aqui ?! - grito el Avatar

- ¡¿ que acaso ella no estaba presa ?! - grito Katara

- hay no puede ser - dijo por lo bajo Azula y suspiro - tampoco es que ha mi me agrade mucho el verlos de nuevo ...

- jaj si claro creo que eso es algo mas que obvio - dijo Katara , ambas se veían y es salían

chispas de lis ojos de la rabia que se tenían mutuamente

- ¡ YA BASTA ! - grito Zuko - este no es el momento de discusiones y si quieren pelear tanto pues entonces

salgan afuera y arreglen sus diferencias allá , Mizuki se siente mal y lo ultimo que necesita es escuchar

sus tontas peleas ...

todos tenían los ojos como platos ante lo dicho por el maestro fuego a lo cual el reacciono ...

- ah , escuchen salgan y allá afuera mi tío les explicara todo ¿ si ?

todos asintieron dejando así al maestro fuego y a la maestra agua solos

- y ... - el se animo a hablar primero - ¿ que fue lo que te hizo Mai ?

- ¿ que ? ¿ d-de q-que ee-es-ta-tas habla-ando ?

- ah ojitos de plata escucha , yo conozco bien a Mai ¿ si ? así que puedes contarme lo que paso , yo estoy

aquí para ti siempre ...

- y-yo , yo ... eh - la cara de la pobre chica era un tomate - eh ...

- mmmmm ... a ver ¿ que te parece si salimos a caminar un poco y nos distraemos un rato ? eso te ayudara

ha calmarte un poco ...

- ah , ah , yo , pues , - suspiro - esta bien ...

- de acuerdo vamos - la tomo de la mano y salio con ella hacia el jardín del palacio

ya estando abajo Zuko le dice a Mizuki

- ¿ sabes ? , cuando yo era niño me encantaba jugar aquí , era agradable ...

- si creo que se a lo que te refieres ...

Zuko aun la llevaba tomada de la mano por lo que Mizuki estaba realmente sonrojada

- y dime ojitos de plata ¿ como era tu vida antes de todo esto ? eh ... me refiero a cuando aun no te

habías congelado ...

- oh ha pues creo que normal yo vivía en una gran tribu y era la primera de cuatro hijas

y bueno en ese entonces el espíritu de la luna estaba débil por lo que tenia que seguir luchando para mantener sus

fuerzas como un pez así que entre todas las tribus decidieron que yo debía casarme con el príncipe de la tribu

noroeste para así unir todas nuestras tribus existentes , norte , sur , la del pantano , la noroeste y la sureste

y yo tomaría la responsabilidad de obtener los poderes de la luna , ah ... pero cuando iba a cumplir

con mi deber fue que sucedió el accidente

- ¿ tu deber ? dime algo ¿ tu en realidad querías casarte ? ¿ siquiera te preguntaron si querías ?

- bu-bu-bueno , la verdad es que no ... pero si no lo hacia no solo mi tribu , si no que todas se verían afectadas

y bueno ellos no tuvieron que preguntarme , solo tomaron las posiciones , era mi responsabilidad y debía de

cumplirla , pero no lo hice ...

- ya veo , entonces ... un matrimonio forzado , pero de todas maneras creo que debieron haberte preguntado

tu opinión al respecto , tu ibas a ser la afectada no ellos ... ah ¿ sabes ? creo que a lo mejor el hecho

de que quedaras congelada fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido ...

- ¿ ah ?

- por que por lo menos así te pude conocer ...

- ah Zu-Zu-Zuko yo - en ese instante Zuko la tomo desprevenida y la aferro a su pecho dándole un hermoso

y suave abrazo - te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado mi querida ojitos de plata - le dijo

Zuko en un susurro al oído , ha lo cual Mizuki sintió sus mejillas arder y sis saber el por que se dejo llevar y

le rodeo con sus brazos devolviendole el abrazo ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ y ? ¿ que tal les pareció ?**

**parece que la situación entre estos dos se volviendo mas interesante eh**

**quiero que me digan sus opiniones al respecto , ya saben que eso me ayuda a inspirarme**

**es muy alentador saber que están leyendo mi fic ...**

**después**** de este pienso escribir uno de los jóvenes titanes ( los que si son buenos no la idiotez esa que se**

**atreve a llamarse jóvenes titanes en acción ) y uno de inuyasha , orita también estoy haciendo uno de naruto**

**si quieren le dan una ojeada no lo he actualizado por que la verdad solo tiene un comentario lo**

**que a mi parecer ****es deprimente y por**

**eso estoy bloqueada ah ... asi que me gustaria sus opiniones sobre ese otro fic por favor**

**bueno en cuanto a este cap se los dedico a dos fieles lectoras gracias lipitaleal e hilda-gatita me encantan**

**sus comentarios , nos leemos pronto ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muy bien , muy bien , muy bien , de acuerdo estoy tratando de publicar lo mas**

**seguido que puedo ¿ si ? así que quiero comentarios ...**

**aquí les dejo el epi ...**

**Avatar , bla ,bla , bla , etc ... ya todos nos sabemos esta parte así que en fin**

**Capitulo 6 : los sentimientos de Mizuki , el despertar de la rabia de Mai y otros sucesos mas ...**

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi un mes desde que Mizuki se estaba quedando en el palacio de Zuko<p>

ambos habían empezado a pasar mucho tiempo juntos , Zuko era muy cariñoso con ella y

Mizuki era muy atenta para con el , por ejemplo ella en ese tiempo se había fijado muy bien en los

platillos que a el le gustaban , por lo cual ya había tomado el habito de prepararle el desayuno aunque

si bien también se lo preparaba a los demás a el se los preparaba con especial afecto ,

realmente le estaba tomando especial cariño , cuando estaba a su lado se sentía tranquila

y el por su parte era muy amable y gentil con ella , se había dado cuenta de las cualidades de

la joven princesa y algo dentro de el lo impulsaba a ser atento y protector con Mizuki

disfrutaba de cada momento que pasaba a su lado , lo cual lo hacia sentir feliz y algo extraño

a la vez ya que una desconocida calidez se empezaba a sentir en su pecho ,

en este momento estaban reunidos en todos los amigos platicando mientras caminaban por las

calles de la ciudad del fuego , todos estaban riendo a carcajadas , estaban Aang , Katara ,

Sokka , Suki , Toph , Miroku ( el cual es el nuevo " amigo " de Toph del cual les hablare mas tarde ) ,

Zuko y Mizuki , las demás chicas habían empezado a notar la nueva cercanía entre

estos dos últimos lo cual habían decidido hablar con Mizuki a solas mas tarde y entre el grupo

hasta estaba Azula a la cual ya estaban empezando a aceptar ...

- jajajaja... y entonces , el , el , el pastel ... voló a su cara , y ,y , e-e-estaba como loca ... jajaja

decía Sokka entre carcajadas mientras las lagrimas se le salían de los ojos

- jajajaja... n-no p-pu-puedo c-cree-creerlo jajajaja... - hablo Aang

- y ¿ c-como se salvaste d-de la f-fu-furia de esa vendedora ? jajaja... - dijo Katara entre risas

- la v-verdad yo ni lo s-se jajaja...

de repente el silencio los invadió ante la persona que acababa de aparecer , era Mai la cual se

había abalanzado sobre el brazo de Zuko , dejando pasmados a todos

- oh mi **querido** Zuko aquí estas te había estado buscando

- Mai es que ... estaba paseando con los chicos , tu sabes distrayéndome un rato

- oh si , por supuesto mi **amado** , ¿ no te importa si los acompaño , verdad ?

- ahh , no Mai por supuesto que no me importa , puedes acompañarnos ...

- ¡ siiiii ! - y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia el estampandole un enorme beso en la boca

Mizuki había notado el como ella había enfatizado la palabra " querido " y " amado " y el

como besaba a Zuko mientras le lanzaba a ella una mirada oscura y llena de maldad

suspiro mientras veía hacia el piso y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo junto al grupo el cual ya

estaba de vuelta caminando en el paseo , por un momento salto al sentir unas manos en sus hombros

sin pensarlo dos veces voltio a ver quien era y se calmo al saber que eran las chicas

Azula , Katara , Toph y Suki , las cuales fueron a su lado y le dijeron en voz baja

- tranquila , estamos aquí ... - le dijo Azula

- yo ...

- nah , tranquila , los chicos son unos idiotas ... - le hablo Toph

- aquí nos tienes , sabes que cuentas con nosotras ... - le dijo Suki

- a ver ¿ por que no nos cuentas lo que esta pasando entre Zuko y tu ?

- ¡¿ queee ?! - la chica sentía como su cara se iba quemando

los chicos voltearon a ver que es lo que estaba pasando

- ¿ que te paso ojitos de plata estas bien ?

los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos , en especial Aang **_* ¿ ojitos de plata ? ¿ que rayos esta_**

**_pasando aquí ? o mejor dicho ¿ que rayos esta pasando entre Zuko y mi hermana ? ¡ si se_**

**_atreve a lastimarla lo mato !_**_ *_ todos estaban con los ojos como platos ,

desde los chicos hasta las chicas , Azula ya sabia que Zuko llamaba así a su amiga y por eso ella

no se sorprendió , en cuanto a la loca de Mai sus ojos estaban llenos de ira , rabia , odio ,

en ese momento lo único que se le pasaba por la mente eran las millones de formas que existían

y que no existían aun para descuartizar a la pobre de Mizuki a la cual de hecho se le había congelado

la sangre y estaba tan pálida como un papel ...

- y-yo eh eh eh yo ...

- ¡ ella esta bien ! ¡ ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que hablar en privado ! ¡ nos vemos después !

dijo Katara prácticamente arrastrando a Mizuki junto a las demás chicas una vez que

ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que las escucharan ...

- a ver ahora cuéntanos ...

- que les cuente , jejeje eh que les cuente ¿ que ?

- tu sabes de lo que te estamos hablando ...

- eh ...

- lo que hay entre Zuko y tu Mizuki eso , eso es lo que queremos que nos cuentes ...

- ah de acuerdo , no me van a dejar tranquila hasta que les diga ¿ verdad ?

- no , no lo haremos ...

- bien - suspiro - bueno , eh , el , yo , ah ...

- ¡ Mizuki ! - soltaron las cuatro al unisono

- bien de acuerdo , yo , pues ... yo me he enamorado de Zuko ¿ si ? p-pe-pero el solo me ve como una

amiga , e-el q-qui-quiere a Mai y yo no voy a interferir en eso ...

- Mizuki pero su lo quieres , deberías de esforzarte para que el notase tu amor hacia el

le hablo Katara abrazándola con cariño

- ah , si pero yo , yo quiero que sea feliz , yo de verdad lo quiero a si no sea a mi lado ,

yo lo amo ...

todas las chicas la rodearon con sus brazos consolándola

- tranquila , mi hermano es un idiota , pero tu eres mejor que esa loca de Mai ya veras que el se

va a dar cuenta de quien es quien lo quiere de verdad ...

- si linda ademas si pudiste redimir a Azula entonces no hay nada que no puedas hacer ...

- ¡ Toph !

- ¿ que ? yo solo digo la verdad Azula ...

- bueno ademas tu sabes que nosotras te ayudaremos a hacer todo lo que este a nuestro alcance ...

le dijo Suki acariciándole el cabello

- gracias chicas ...

- ademas una cosa mas , antes de que esa desquiciada se valla a convertir en la reina y esposa de mi

hermano prefiero que lo seas tu Mizuki ...

- bueno ... **_* te amo mi querido Zuko , siempre voy a estar a tu lado , aunque tu no me llegues_**

_**a amar alguna vez ...**__ *_ - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz de Katara le dijo

- y , ¿ así que ojitos de plata eh ? - dijo esta mientras comenzaban a caminar y empezaban reír de

nuevo , mientras las mejillas de Mizuki volvían a ponerse rojas ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ y ? ¿ que les pareció ?**

**¿ les gusto ?**

**comenten , quiero reviews ¿ de acuerdo ?**

**¿ que opinan ? ¿ hago que la loca de Mai se encienda en celos ? o ¿ hago mas situaciones**

**románticas entre Zuko y Mizuki ?**

**¡ comenten , comenten , comenten ... !**

**hasta la próxima ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero comentarios ...**

**aquí les dejo el epi ...**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ... ya que todos sabemos esta parte lo que a fin**

**Capitulo 7 : nuevos peligros**

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde lo que Mizuki hablo con las chicas sobre aquel tema<p>

y aquello se estaba poniendo algo tenso para la joven esa mañana Zuko la invito a ir a un picnic

en la tarde y la joven ya se estaba preparando para bajar por las escaleras puerto a que ya la estaba esperando

el maestro fuego

- y ¿ ya estas lista ? - le pregunto el verla bajar por las escaleras

- pues ... yo si , si lo estoy ... - dijo con un leve y apenas perceptible sonrojo en las mejillas

- bien vamos ...

salieron del palacio y fueron rumbo a un lindo jardín que había el cual estaba apartado del resto de la nación

( no el jardín del palacio ) allí habían muchas flores , mariposas , aves , animales , arboles con fruta y

un césped hermosamente verde , al llegar allí arreglaron las cosas y se sentaron

- y dime ojitos de plata ¿ te gusta este lugar ?

- si es muy lindo ...

- que bueno me imagine que te gustaría por eso te traje aquí ...

- oh , gra-gracias

después de comer el almuerzo se quedaron recostados un rato en la manta viendo hacia el cielo

Mizuki estaba jugando con un lindo conejito blanco el cual le daba un aspecto angelical ...

- jejeje ... veo que te gustan mucho los animales eh ...

- ah ... ha si , es que donde yo vivía habían muchos y bueno son muy tiernos y adorables

- Me imagino, ya veremos a dar un paseo ...

- Un ...

la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar , la cosa es que detrás de ellos iba cierta persona indeseable

la cual quería matar a la maestra agua ( aja si a ver si adivinan )

ya cuando estos se habían montado en una barca para ir de paseo por un río iban felices

- jajaja ¿ alguna vez te había dicho que tus ojos son como dos cristales ?

- como dos cristales , no , no entiendo ...

- si son como dos cristales , son puros y no reflejan maldad alguna

- Ah, ja, yo bu-bu-bueno ...

- eres muy tierna y adorable ...

ante cada comentario la chica se iba poniendo mas roja

- ¿ por que te sonrojas ? si eres una persona muy bella y ... - este no pudo terminar la frase ya que la barca

en la que iban de repente empezó a hundirse debido a un repentino agujero dejando en el agua a estos ...

- ah oji-ojitos de plata - dijo Zuko saliendo del agua

- Zu-Zu-Zuko - dijo esta tratando de salir también ante lo cual el señor del fuego nado hasta ella y la tomo

por la cintura ...

- ¿ estas bien ? ... - le dijo viéndola ha sus cristalinos ojos

- Si Estoy bien ...

ante lo cual empezaron a reír por la situación tan graciosa mientras que detrás de unos arbustos la otra persona

estaba que se moría de la rabia ...

- ven vamos a secarnos , no quiero que te resfríes ...

- Usted ...

cuando estaban en tierra firme fueron hacia donde habían dejado las cosas , entonces Zuko le extendió

un paño que habían llevado para por si acaso tenias que lavarse las manos , al verla mejor pudo detallar bien

su figura debido a que la ropa de les pegaba debido a lo mojado que estaba , era una chica realmente bella ,

su cuerpo era bien delineado y tenia unas hermosas curvas , el joven se sonrojo al darse cuenta de aquello

y decidió tratar de pensar en otra cosa ...

- eh que te parece se nos vamos al palacio es mejor que nos quitemos esta ropa , digo que nos las

cambiemos por otras , no me refiero a otra cosa ...

- eh si estoy de acuerdo , te entiendo - la chica se puso roja , mas roja de lo que ya estaba

empezaron a recoger las cosas y a caminas de regreso cuando de repente Mizuki tropezó siendo atrapada

por los brazos de Zuko ...

- ¿ estas bien ?

- yo si , si lo estoy ...

- bien continuemos - le dijo mientras le sonreía

cuando por fin llegaron al palacio fueron recibidos por Ursa ...

- ¿ pero que les paso

Zuko le explico lo sucedido ante lo cual ella les dijo que se fueran a cambiar de ropa

ya después de un rato cerca de la cena llego Mai abalanzandoce sobre Zuko de nuevo

- mi querido Zuko vine por ti , quiero que vallamos a comer ¿ si ? ya casi no me sacas

- bueno Mai en realidad ...

- en realidad ¿ que ?

- ¡Ay de mí nada voy por saco ...

- bien ...

después de que este se retiro Mai le dijo a Mizuki

- debiste haberte ahogado en el rió ...

- ¿ que ? ¿ como ... ?

- acaso creíste que fue solo un accidente , jejeje ... ni que tuvieses tanta suerte , yo que tu dormiría con los ojos

abiertos ¿ entiendes ? por que de mi no te vas a salvar ...

- listo Mai vayámonos ... - dijo Zuko ya listo para salir y yendo por la puerta ya que no tenia muchas ganas de

salir con ella así que tampoco la esperaba

- por supuesto amor ... - dijo esta retirándose mientras le lanzaba a Mizuki una mirada asesina

mientras que esta se quedaba totalmente pálida y en shock ante lo que acababa de suceder ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ y ? ¿ que les pareció ?**

**¿ les gusto ?**

**comenten , quiero reviews muchos reviews**

**¡ comenten , comenten , comenten ... !**

**sayonara ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno primero que todo quiero que me disculpen por actualizar tan tarde pero me han sucedido una**

**serie de desgracias tras desgracias ... la pc se quemo , me acaba de suceder una tragedia y ahora**

**estoy de luto y de paso he tenido la misma pesadilla durante poco mas de una semana y cuando no la tengo**

**entonces es que no duermo en toda la noche ... bueno en fin como escribir me ayuda a desahogarme y**

**sentirme mejor entonces pagare todas mis rabias con la loca de Mai (y un tanto con la pobre de Mizuki)**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ... ya que todos sabemos esta parte lo que a fin**

**Capitulo 8 : ****conversaciones**

* * *

><p>Aang y Katara se encontraban en el parque de paseo estaban disfrutando de la mañana cuando<p>

de repente el avatar hablo

- Katara ...

- ¿ si ?

- necesito que me digas algo con toda tu sinceridad

- a ver ¿ de que se trata ?

- se trata de mi hermana ¿ que esta pasando entre ella y Zuko ?

Katara simplemente no contesto ...

- Katara contéstame yo se que tu sabes lo que esta sucediendo ...

- Aang yo no voy a decir nada , ademas eso es algo que no nos incumbe **_* o mejor dicho que no dejare que te_**

**_metas allí ya que conociéndote ... *_**

- Katara es mi hermana claro que me incumbe , ademas ya con evadir el tema me estas confirmando

mis sospechas ...

- ¿ ah ? _*** ¿ y ahora que hago ?** *_ yo no estoy evadiendo el tema , ademas no hay nada que confirmar y

otra cosa mas es que simplemente no me gusta hablar de las vidas ajenas ... - dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta

tratando así el desviar la conversación

- ah Katara no te enojes ...

ella lo ignoraba estaba tratando de salvarle el pellejo a su amiga ... y funciono

- mmm ... ya se que ¿ te parece si vamos a comer algo ?

- de acuerdo vamos - dijo ella ya con una sonrisa en los labios

mientras en otra parte

- ¿ que hago ? ¿ que hago ? ¿ que hago ? - caminaba de un lado para otro una joven maestra agua

en su cuarto desesperada por saber que hacer había pasado una semana desde la amenaza que le habían

hecho y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ...

cuando de repente ...

" toc , toc , toc " el sonido de la puerta la hizo exaltarse

- ¿ si ? ¿ quien es ?

dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa lo cual no funcionaba del todo

- soy yo Azula , Mizuki ¿ te encuentras bien ?

- suspiro - pasa ...

cuando esta entro se asusto al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga lo cual la hizo realmente

preocuparse ...

- ¿ pero que te paso ?

- Azula tienes que ayudarme ...

- por supuesto , pero tienes que decirme que te paso ?

- si , si lo se ... se trata de Mai ...

- ¡ de esa loca ! ¡ con razón estas así ! ¡¿ que te hizo ?!

- e-e-ella me a-ame-mena-zo ...

- ¡¿ que ?! ¿ que te dijo ? ... - ahora si la voz de su amiga era preocupada

- ¿ te acuerdas del día en el que Zuko y yo llegamos empapados después del día de campo ?

- si por supuesto que me acuerdo ...

- bueno lo que paso fue esto ...

mientras Mizuki le iba contando todo lo sucedido a Azula el rostro de esta empezaba a denotar distintas emociones

ira , preocupación , enojo , rabia , miedo , etc ... ella solo veía a su amiga y la angustia que se reflejaba en su

delicado semblante , cuando esta termino el relato estaba totalmente pálida

- Mizuki todo va a estar bien

- Azula tu no viste a Mai , el ta totalmente loca

- Mizuki eso no tienes ni que decírmelo yo ya lo se ...

mientras estas seguían hablando en otra parte estaba cierta loca buscando a Zuko

- oh , oh mi Zuko hasta que por fin te encontré ...

- **_* ah no puede ser otra vez ella_ *** - doro los ojos - ah hola Mai eres tu

- mmm ... ¿ como que ah hola Mai eres tu ? ¿ acaso esperabas que fuera alguien mas ?

- suspiro - Mai no vallas a empezar ...

- que no valla empezar ¿ como ?

- Mai tu sabes a lo que me refiero perfectamente ...

- ¿ a si ? ¿ y no sera que esperabas a Mizuki ? ...

- ¡ oh por favor Mai !

Zuko en realidad quería salvar su relación con Mai pero a este paso se le estaba volviendo difícil

realmente estaba empezando a perder la paciencia ...

- ¿ a si ? ¡ pues tal ves es mejor que me valla !

- ¡ pues bien !

- ¡ bien !

y con esta discusión la loca de Mai se fue y este fue el 1 rownd

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**bien ¿ les gusto ?**

**comenten reviews muchos reviews**

**ahora es que las cosas se van a poner interesantes y créanme que les gustara**

**ya estamos entrando en la parte media del fic así que las cosas se van a poner intensas ...**

**sayonara ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por seguir leyendo aquí esta el epi**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ... ya que todos sabemos esta parte lo que a fin**

**Capitulo 9 : la carta****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Habían transcurrido una semana desde que Azula se entero de la amenaza hecha hacia Mizuki y<p>

estaba reteniendo las ganas de descuartizar a la loca de Mai

por su parte Zuko realmente seguía enfrascado en el hecho de salvar su relación lo cual lo tenia muy tenso

en estos días y en cuanto al avatar cada vez que podía le pedía a alguna de las chicas que le dijera lo

que estaba pasando con su hermana y como ninguna respondía eso lo enloquecía y bueno en cuanto a la loca

de Mai de ella llevaban días sin saber de ella , así estaban las cosas , hasta que un día en el palacio ...

" Toc , Toc , Toc ... " - llego un hombre tocando la gran puerta del palacio del señor del fuego

- ¿ si ? - abrió la puerta Ursa

- carta para la princesa Mizuki de la tribu agua sureste me informaron que esta aquí ...

- si así es , puede darme la carta yo se la daré ...

ante esto el hombre le entrego la carta y se marcho a buscar a la joven princesa

ella estaba en el jardín con sus amigos , estos le estaban contando historias de cuando estaban en la guerra

de las cuatro naciones cuando de repente llegaron a la parte de la princesa Yue lo cual hizo que Mizuki se

entristeciese al escuchar lo que paso

- ojitos de plata ¿ que te paso ? - cada vez que Zuko llamaba así a la maestra agua Aang lo veía con cara de

" te voy a matar " pero este no se daba cuenta de nada si no nada mas que de su ojitos de plata

- ah - suspiro - es que nada de eso le hubiese sucedido a esa chica si yo hubiese tomado el control de la tribu agua

- ¿ de que hablas ? - hablo Toph

- verán una de las causas por las que el espíritu del agua estaba tal débil era porque yo no había fusionado mi

poder con el suyo lo cual haría que tales poderes luego fueran míos en su totalidad , pero al yo no

hacerlo estaba débil y no pudo defenderse como debía ...

- Mizuki nada de esto es tu culpa ...- le dijo Katara

- ahh es que ... - la chica no pudo seguir la frase ya que Ursa llego al jardín

- hola chicos ...

- hola ... - respondieron todos al unisono

- Mizuki te llego esta carta

- ¿ a mi ? pero ¿ de quien sera ? digo nadie que yo sepa me desde hace años

- bueno ábrela a ver de quien es - dijo Sokka

- mmm ... bueno , esta bien ...

y cuando hubo abierto la carta se quedo petrificada al leer lo que estaba escrito el el trozo de papel

- ¿ Mizuki ? ¿ Mizuki ? ¡¿ Mizuki ?! - le hablo el avatar preocupado por su hermana

- el , el , el consejo ...

- ¡¿ que ?! ¡¿ el consejo ?! - gritaron Katara y Sokka al unisono

- ah perdonen pero nos pueden explicar de que se trata , por si no se han dado cuenta nosotros no conocemos

muy bien que digamos lo que es eso del consejo ...

- el consejo son los sabios de todas las tribus agua que existen cuando se reúnen y forman reuniones para tratar

temas de suma importancia para las tribus ... - explico Katara

- Mizuki por favor dinos que pasa ... le pidió Aang

al ver que esta no reaccionaba Azula preocupada tomo la carta y empezó a leer en voz alta para que todos

pudiesen oír ...

*** Carta para la señorita Mizuki , princesa de la tribu agua sureste : señorita Mizuki le informamos que**

**debido a que nos hemos enterado del terrible accidente el cual sufrió hace 100 años el cual fue**

**el motivo por el cual usted no pudo cumplir con sus obligaciones reales entendemos perfectamente la**

**situación**** , mas por eso mismo le pedimos que se reúna con nosotros para tratar asuntos de**

**suma importancia , mas específicamente su posesión sobre los poderes de la luna y el agua nosotros**

**sabemos que usted ya debe de haber oído lo que paso con la princesa Yue y por ende el que entienda que**

**si usted retoma sus responsabilidades ella podrá regresar , nuestras mas sinceros agradecimientos y**

**esperamos verla este fin de semana .**

**atentamente : el líder del consejo , Tai ***

al terminar de leer todos se quedaron en silencio ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ les gusto ?**

**quiero reviews**

**sayonara ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muajajajaja me encanta crearles suspenso jejeje ...**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ... ya que todos sabemos esta parte a leer**

**Capitulo 10 : el viaje****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- hola Azula ¿ y Mizuki ? ¿ aun no habla ?<p>

- ah no aun sigue sin decir palabra

había pasado ya dos días desde la llegada de la dichosa carta y desde entonces Mizuki no había pronunciado

palabra alguna , lo cual tenia preocupados a todos , tampoco salia mucho de su habitación lo cual empeoraba

la angustia , cuando Aang estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo se abrió aquella puerta de la que salio

la joven princesa del agua ...

- ¡ Mizuki ! - gritaron todos al unisono

ja joven solo iba con un morral a su lado ( mochila , bolso , etc ustedes elijan la traducción )

al pasar al lado de su hermano esta hablo por fin ...

- Aang , por favor voy a necesitar que me prestes a Appa ...

- ¿ que te pres ... ? ¡¿ no estarás pensando el irte sola verdad ?!

- Aang necesito ir a ...

- no Mizuki no entiendes a lo que Aang se refiere es a que no dejaremos que valla tu sola ...

hablo Katara esclareciendo mas a lo que se refería su novio ...

- ah ¿...?

- ojitos de plata no dejaremos que vallas tu sola nosotros te acompañaremos - le dijo Zuko posando una de sus

manos sobre el hombro de la chica , Aang seguía con las ganas de matarlo por cada vez que

este llamaba así a su hermana , pero en este momento estaba demasiado preocupado como para pensar en

eso así que decidió dejar ese asunto para después ...

- hermana , Zuko tiene razón nosotros no te abandonaremos ...

- gracias chicos ...

ya una vez que estaban sobre Appa , llevaban cinco horas de viaje y solo les faltaban unos quince

minutos para llegar a la tribu agua del sur , entonces Miroku hablo

- oye Mizuki y dinos mas sobre eso de que la princesa Yue va a regresar ...

- si es cierto según lo que nosotros recordamos ella murió cuando el ataque de la nación del fuego a la tribu

agua del sur ...

- pues - suspiro - verán lo que sucede es que ...

de repente sintieron que el bisonte aterrizaba lo cual salvo a lo chica del tema de conversación por ahora ,

ya que de verdad se le hacia incomodo ese tema ...

**_* salvada por la campana , como te amo Appa_ * **pensó la chica antes de bajar del bisonte

- bienvenida princesa Mizuki , avatar , señor del fuego Zuko - les hablo un joven de aspecto jovial y simpático el cual

parecía realmente agradable - mi nombre es Shun y mi padre me envió a darles la bienvenida y llevarlos con el

- mucho gusto , ellos son mis amigos Zuko , Aang , Katara , Sokka , Suki , Toph , Miroku y Azula ...

el joven saludo a todos , pero al llegar a la princesa del fuego , se miraron y el chico que se veía que

tenia apenas un año mas que ella , le tomo la mano , hizo una leve reverencia y se la beso - la mano -

- ah ... gr-gra-ci-as ... - dijo la chica tomando un color rojo casi tan intenso como el de sus ropas

ella por supuesto que estaba acostumbrada a que la cortejaran y a las tradicionales formalidades pero algo dentro

le hizo sonrojarse ... después de que es chico los guió hasta la casa del consejo los dejo en una especie de

sala de espera y se sentó en una silla al lado de Azula

- y bueno Mizuki dinos , lo de el regreso de Yue , ¿recuerdas?

- bueno , creo que no tengo otra alternativa no es así ... lo que pasa es que primero que todo ella no murió

su cuerpo fue desvanecido pero no destruido , se re-materializo colo la luz de la luna ... - fue interrumpida

por Sokka ...

- eso es imposible nosotros lo vimos ...

- ¡ déjala continuar ! - le gritaron todos

- su cuerpo al convertirse en la luz de la luna hizo que ella pudiera seguir con vida ...

- ¿ algo así como la reencarnación ?

- ¿ ah ? no eso no existe se trata de que su cuerpo se transformo en luz , tomando otra forma estando ella viva

ya que era demasiado poder para ella , así que cuando yo tome el control sobre mis poderes y

responsabilidades ella podrá regresar ya que yo habré tomado el control sobre la situación ...

- pero ¿ que pasara contigo ? - pregunto Zuko a punto de un ataque nervioso

- ella se convertirá en la dama del agua y emperatriz de la luna ... - dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes -

princesa Mizuki soy Tai , mi hijo cumplió bien su trabajo al traerlos , usted ya puede pasar a la sala del consejo

la estamos esperando ...

- bien vamos - dijeron Aang y Zuko a la vez

- no solo la princesa va a entrar a la primera reunión luego se les permitirá pasar ...

tras esto el jefe del consejo y Mizuki desaparecieron tras la puerta la cual fue cerrada ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ les gusto ?**

**¿ que pasara en esa reunión ?**

**¿ que harán los chicos ?**

**¿ y que pasara con Mizuki ?**

**denme reviews me encanan sus opiniones**

**sayonara ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**bueno estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios así que aquí les dejo el epi**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, etc ...**

**Capitulo 11 : reuniones y nuevas responsabilidades****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>después de que la chica entro a la sala de reuniones todos se quedaron inquietos , estaban preocupados<p>

pero realmente no podían hacer nada en lo absoluto hasta que los llamaran

entonces Shun les dijo : oigan ya que me imagino que están preocupados ¿ por que no vamos y les doy

un tour por la tribu ? , digo ha cambiado un poco y creo que eso los ayudara a relajarse ...

todos se vieron a la cara y asintieron , bueno en realidad todos menos Zuko , Aang y Azula

Aang fue convencido a regañadientes por Katara , Shun al final logro convencer a Azula , pero en cuanto

a Zuko este ni se movió de su lugar estaba totalmente convencido de que no se iba a ir de ese lugar hasta que su

querida ojitos de plata saliese de ese lugar ...

**+ 1 hora después +**

los chicos estaban caminando por las calles , habían recurrido la tribu y ahora se habían separado por parejas

por un lado estaban Aang y Katara ...

- jijiji Aang teníamos tiempo que no veníamos por acá ...

- si así es , lastima que sea en estas condiciones ...

- ah vamos Aang , amor disfrutemos por un rato ¿ si ?

- de acuerdo , mmm ... ¿ que te parece si vamos a comer algo ? - dijo Aang ya que se le había hecho costumbre

arreglar los problemas de esa manera ...

por su parte Sokka y Suki ...

- mmm ... ¿ ya puedo abrir los ojos ?

- no aun no , espera un poco ... - le dijo Sokka a su novia el cual estaba llevándola a un terreno totalmente

lleno de nieve , de repente le arrojo una bola de nieve a esta

- listo ...- dijo al tiempo que la lanzaba

- ¡ ahhh ! ¿ con que así son las cosas eh ? si quieres guerra , guerra tendrás - dijo esta en tono juguetón

- jajajajajaja - reían estos mientras jugaban con la nieve del sitio

mientras Miroku y Toph ...

- y ...

- y ¿ que ? - dijo intrigada Toph

- ¿ que has pensado acerca de mi pregunta ?

- oh , eh , jejeje ... - rió de forma nerviosa - pu-pues yo ...

- vamos dime ¿ quieres o no ser mi novia ?

_ **Flash Back _**

hacia unos 7 meses atrás Toph había hecho un viaje hacia ba-sing-se y allí había conocido a Miroku un joven

empleado de un restaurante que era un año mayor que ella como ella tenia que quedarse durante un mes

debido a unos deberes que tenia que hacer y el era el único amigo que había hecho allí entonces todas las tardes

comía en ese restaurante y bueno con el tiempo se fueron volviendo muy buenos amigos

pero llego el momento en el que tenia que volver a la nación del fuego

- de veras te extrañare ... - dijo el chico

- si y yo a ti , espero nos veamos pronto

- yo también

la chica se dio cuenta de la hora ( me imagino que ellos también tenían un método pera medir la hora , como reloj

de sol o algo así , digo aunque en la serie que yo me acuerde no lo mencionan )

- ¡ oh no se me hace tarde ! - empezó a correr - ¡ chao , hasta pronto !

- ¡Chao!

unos 2 meses después la chica recibio una carta del joven en el que de decía que dentro de unas semanas

llegaría a la nación del fuego ya que se iba a mudar a aquel sitio y bueno el resto del tiempo no se separaban el

el uno del otro ...

**_ Fin Flash Back _**

- yo... - trago saliva - si si quiero ser tu novia ...

en cuanto a Shun y Azula ...

- ven te llevare a un sitio que estoy seguro te encantara ...

- Un bien ...

el joven la llevo a un muelle allí se veían las nubes y el sol brillar tenuemente lo cual les daba una sensación

agradable ...

- este es mi lugar favorito siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar ...

- si te entiendo , este lugar es agradable ...

estos voltearon sus rostros y al verse a la cara se sonrojaron ...

por otro lado Zuko caminaba de un dado a otro preocupado , no preocupado no , angustiado , desesperado ,

fue el punto de un ataque al corazón ...

en lo que había pasado todo esto dentro de aquel lugar la joven maestra agua estaba nerviosa , cuando

empezaron a hablar sintió como su corazón dio un brinco

- señorita Mizuki es un honor el tenerla aquí ...

- Eh gr-gra-cias ...

- bueno empecemos , esta reunión se trata de que usted debe y tiene que tomar el control sobre sus

responsabilidades reales ...

- si , estoy consciente de esto ... se que si tomo el control la princesa Yue podrá regresar y la verdad eso también

me alegraría ya que ella no tenia por que cumplir con esa responsabilidad , era mía , de nadie mas ...

- entonces creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso ...

- lo único es que ... que por favor no me pidan que me case

- ¿ por que pequeña ? - le dijo Tai de forma paternal

- e-es-es que yo ... - dijo la chica sonrojada

- estas enamorada ¿ no ? mmm ... ya veo

- ¡ ah ! yo , yo , yo ...

- tranquila pequeña no te obligaremos ... esta bien ...

- gracias ...

esa hora en a que estuvieron reunidos transcurrió con los planes de lo que harían en aquel monte

cuando por fin se abrió la puerta y la joven princesa salio Zuko se le quedo mirando y de un momento a otro

se le abalanzo encima dándole un gran abrazo ya mas calmado de poder verla de nuevo , mientras que ella

se ponía tan sonrojada que por un momento creyó que su cara se estaba quemando

- me alegro que estés bien - le susurro el joven al oído de la princesa

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ les gusto ?**

**¿ que sucederá en el monte de la luna ?**

**¿ y que pasara cuando regrese Yue ?**

**aquí**** les dijo la duda muajajajaja ...**

**denme reviews me encanan sus opiniones**

**sayonara ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**bueno se que muchos de ustedes deben estar queriendo matarme pero ****créanme**

**tengo mis razones por las cuales me desaparecí T.T aquí les dejo el epi**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia etc ...**

**Capitulo 12 : la reunión en la monte de la luna y el gran regreso a casa****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>a la noche siguiente todos se habían congregado en la sima del monte de la luna preparando las cosas<p>

para la ceremonia , Toph , Miroku y Suki preparaban el terreno , Aang , Zuko y Azula preparaban unas

antorchas , Sokka y Shun preparaban el agua ceremonial , Tai junto a los demás lideres del consejo

preparaban los pergaminos para la ceremonia y Katara ayudaba a Mizuki a prepararse .

ya cuando todo estuvo listo y la luna luna estaba en su punto cumbre la todavía princesa salio

seguida de Katara , Mizuki llevaba puesto un vestido azul pálido largo hasta los pies , de estilo kimono

solo que en la cintura solo tenia una delgada cinta color blanca , tenia el cabello suelto por lo que le llegaba

hasta la cadera , con hermosas flores en el cabello y llevaba los pies descalzos .

al verla zuko se quedo embobado , cosa que no paso desapercibida para el avatar ...

- ¿ lista ? - pregunto Tai

- si ... - en el fondo esta estaba aterrada pero trataba de no demostrarlo

entonces los lideres del consejo empezaron a pronunciar unan extrañas palabras las cuales estaban

escritas en los pergaminos a la vez que Tai iba esparciendo el agua ceremonial y Mizuki se

encontraba parada en el centro de el terreno bajo la luna misma , de repente los lideres pararon de

hablar y Tai se detuvo , una repentina ventisca azoto el lugar apagando las antorchas y revolviendo el cabello

de todos y por unos breves segundos la luna se eclipso dejando todo a oscuras

cuando la luz a esta volvió se encontraron con dos grandes sorpresas , Yue había regresado y estaba en

frente e ellos y ...

y la segunda Mizuki estaba diferente su piel estaba un poco mas pálida , no había perdido su color natural

de piel pero si se encontraba mas pálida , sus labios se habían vuelto mas rojizos y su cabello

había adquirido un mechón de color blanco plata a la altura de su frente

todos sus amigos se quedaron paralizados debido a esas sorpresas mientras que los lideres estaban felices

de que todo hubiese salido a la perfección , de un momento a otro los jóvenes corrieron a donde sus

amigas empezando así una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas mientras que muchos hablaban

con Yue , otros hablaban con la ahora dama del agua ...

entre esos Zuko es uno de dos que no podía faltar ...

- ojitos de plata ¿estas bien? ¿como te sientes? estas tan pálida ¿quieres sentarte? ¿necesitas algo? ...- y

así seguía haciendo preguntas tras preguntas ...

- eh , yo , estoy bien Zuko , gracias - dijo esta con su típica dulce voz

- bueno vamos a la aldea hay que festejar y ademas debemos presentarle a la tribu a la nueva dama del agua

y emperatriz de la luna - dijo uno de los lideres haciendo una leve reverencia hacia la joven

- si - contestaron todos al unisono

la noche fue maravillosa llena de alegría y atenciones hacia Yue pero en especial hacia Mizuki

pasaron tres días y llego la hora de irse todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas y subiéndolas a Appa

cuando ya se estaban despidiendo

- Yue ¿estas segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros? - le pregunto Aang

- si estoy segura quiero pasar mas tiempo con mis padres , pero luego los visitare

- esta bien , sabes que nuestras puertas siempre van a estas abiertas ... le dijo Katara

- si muchas gracias ...

- con permiso , señorita Mizuki , venia a despedirme de usted , pero aparte de eso también

venia a informarle que mi hijo Shun va a ir con usted

- ¿ah? bueno ...

- vera el va a ir como su consejero y la ayudara en lo que usted necesite

- esta bien , pero ... ¿su hijo esta de acuerdo con esto?

- si mi padre ya hablo de esto conmigo anoche? - dijo el susodicho apareciendo detrás de Tai

- bueno en ese caso esta bien

una vez que todos ya se hubieron montado en Appa y este empezó a elevarse todos dieron un ultimo vistazo

despidiéndose y emprendieron e vuelo hacia la nación del fuego sin saber lo que les esperaba allá ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**a ver ¿ les gusto ?**

**no incluí mucho a Yue por que a la final no la considere muy necesaria**

**y si lo se este epi fue algo complicado , lo se , lo se , fue mas como un epi de relleno pero luego**

**verán**** que si va a ser influyente en el resto de la historia ...**

**denme reviews quiero sus opiniones**

**sayonara ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya se que me deben estar queriendo matar pero la pc de mi casa****  
><strong>

**agarro un virus y por eso no entraba en internet por eso me desaparecí ToT**

**les juro que hasta tenia el episodio escrito ... aquí se los dejo**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia etc ...**

**Capitulo 13 : problemas y un corazón roto****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Al llegar al palacio las cosas parecían en calma "parecían" si esa es la palabra clave<p>

los chicos se fueron a su casa y Azula acompaño a Shun a su respectiva habitación después

de haberlo presentado al resto de los residentes del palacio , en cuanto a Zuko y Mizuki

este invito a la nueva emperatriz de la luna a un paseo por los jardines del palacio

- y bueno nueva dama del agua ...

- no tienes que llamarme así ... - dijo la chica roja hasta mas no poder

- mmmm ... bueno entonces te seguiré diciendo ojitos de plata ...

- cla-cla-claro - dijo esta poniéndose aun mas roja y con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro

- bueno te quería preguntar si ... - aparta la vista y mira hacia el cielo - ¿mañana quieres

ir a almorzar fuera conmigo?

- ah , emm ... si por supuesto

después de eso el joven señor del fuego abrazo a la chica y acto seguido se separaron ya que

la chica se iba a ir a comprar unas cosas junto a Shun ... lo que no sabían era que alguien había observado

su linda reunión ...

**+ 30 minutos después +**

En el despacho del palacio se encontraba Mai discutiendo con Zuko acaloradamente , estaba molesta ,

no , no , molesta seria poco decir , ella estaba histérica , llena de rabia , como loca ...

- ¡ ERES UN IDIOTA ! ¡ IDIOTA ! ¡ TONTO ! ¡ TONTO ! ¡ TONTO !

- ¡¿ PUEDES DEJAS DE SER TAN INFANTIL Y ESCUCHARME ?!

- ¡¿ Y QUE QUIERES QUE ESCUCHE QUE ALBERGAS EN TU MANSIÓN A TU AMANTE ?!

- ¡¿ CUANTAS VECES TE LO VOY A DECIR ?! ¡ ENTRE ELLA Y YO NO HAY NADA ! ¡ SOLO LA

MANTENGO AQUÍ PORQUE ES AMIGA DE AANG , LA TENGO AQUÍ POR LASTIMA , NI SIQUIERA ME

IMPORTA , NO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA MI ! ( que idiota definitivamente es un patán -.-U )

- ¡¿ EN SERIO ?! ¡ MIRA COMO ME CONMUEVES !

a las afueras del despacho se encontraba Mizuki , ella ya había llegado de hacer sus compras

Shun se había encontrado con los chicos y estos se ofrecieron a darle un tour el no había querido

ir pero después Mizuki lo convenció de que ella podría hacer el resto de las compras sola

solo que ... no contaba con esto , no contaba que al terminar de comprar lo que estaba buscando

y llegar al palacio para ir a su habitación , pero al cruzar uno de los pasillos para ir hacia las

escaleras y pasar al lado de la puerta del despacho ¿ cual fue su sorpresa ? pues que a Zuko ella le importa

un rábano y lo mas duro de todo fue las palabras con que lo dijo ...

¡ aquello le callo como un balde de agua fría ! sentía un dolor punzante en su corazón , mientras

que seguía oyendo quería irse pero no lo lograba , no podía , estaba petrificada ...

- ¡ TE DIGO LA VERDAD !

- ¡ PUES YO NO TE CREO A SI QUE POR MI PUEDES DAR ESTA RELACIÓN POR TERMINADA !

- ¡ REGRESA AQUÍ ESTO NO HA ACABADO !

Mai ( o la loca como le digo yo ) al salir del despacho ve que Mizuki estaba allí y la ve con un odio

totalmente lleno de veneno mientras que la empuja y se va siendo seguida por Zuko ,

cuando Mizuki trataba de levantarse regresa Zuko , un Zuko enfadado el cual casi en

un susurro inaudible le dice :

- todo esto es tu culpa ... - y entra al despacho tirando la puerta

Mizuki solo empalideció ante aquello y sintió como las lagrimas se empezaban a derramar de sus ojos color plata

Ya la noche había llegado y con ella la hora de la cena , allí se encontraban todos en silencio ,

un silencio incomodo , hasta que uno de ellos hablo ( adivinen cual fue )

- Zu ... Zu ... - suspiro - discúlpeme señor del fuego Zuko , por favor perdóneme las molestias que le he causado ...

este no le dirige ni una mirada

- yo lamento lo sucedido , lamento que la señorita Mai se enojara conmigo ...

esta vez Zuko le dirigió una mirada fulminante

- yo le prometo que lo ayudare , yo lo voy a ayudar a volver con la señorita Mai , a reconciliare con ella y a que

ella entienda que entre usted y yo no hay nada - mientras decía todo esto iba luchando con sigo misma

para que no se le quebrara la voz

- ¿ en serio harías eso ? dijo sorprendido

- si , si lo haría ... - en ese momento sentía como le faltaba el aire

- gracias lo valoraría mucho

- bien , con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación ... - y allí esta definitivamente , ya estaba destrozada

y en su camino iba reteniendo las lagrimas amargas de su dolor ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ que les pareció ?**

**lo se este episodio estuvo como para llorar , a mi casi lo hace mientras lo ****escribía**

**"casi" ya que yo no ****lloro **

**y ya de una vez les anuncio , ¡ faltan com capítulos para que a Zuko le caiga el balde de agua fría !...**

**muajajajajaja ... denme sus reviews **

**sayonara ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡ Hola ! aquí estoy de vuelta, como mañana me voy de viaje a cuidar de un pariente**

**enfermo decidi subir el capitulo de la semana hoy, así que espero que les guste, en fin aquí se los dejo**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Capitulo 14 : la verdad en el corazón de Zuko parte 1****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, iluminando aquella habitación<p>

en la cual se encontraba una joven maestra agua de 16 años tendida en su cama,

pero que sin embargo aquel sol no la despertaba pues ... ella ya estaba despierta, no había dormido

en toda la noche ya que no podía, no, simplemente no podía dormir.

En este momento se encontraba meditando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior

**_Flash Back_**

- yo le prometo que lo ayudare, yo lo voy a ayudar a volver con la señorita Mai, a reconciliarse con

ella y a que entienda que entre usted y yo no hay nada ...

- ¿ en serio harías eso ?

- si, si lo haría

- gracias lo valoraría mucho

- bien, con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación...

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Estaba tumbada en la cama, no quería levantarse, no había dormido en toda la noche,

tenia sus preciosos ojos color plata hinchados ya que había llorado durante toda la noche,

no quería pararse, no quería desayunar, no quería ver a nadie, no quería sentir el cálido sol sobre su

suave y delicada piel, estaba deprimida, sumida en su dolor...

**P.O.V Mizuki**

¿ como es posible ? ¿ como puede ser que ames a alguien y que este no te aprecie en lo mas mínimo ?

¿ como es posible que a pesar de que trates de ser alguien amable y cariñosa siempre te desprecie, que

no te valore, que lo único que sienta hacia ti sea lastima y odio ?

¿ es que acaso esa es toda mi historia ? ¿ sera que en realidad solo soy una persona desagradable

que solo sabe dar lastima ? estoy tan llena de preguntas sin respuestas, no se como ni de

donde voy a sacar fuerzas, pero las tengo que tener, le prometí a Zuko que lo ayudaría

a regresar con Mai, así ella sea una loca, si Zuko es feliz a su lado entonces me conformare con eso,

así el no me ame o simplemente ni siquiera me vea como una amiga, lo ayudare a ser feliz aunque no sea a mi

lado, después de eso, después de todo ¿ no se trata de eso el amor ? lo amo

demasiado como para desear su infelicidad, por eso lo ayudare...

**Fin P.O.V Mizuki**

Zuko estaba en el comedor, estaba extrañado de que Mizuki no estuviera allí normalmente ella no faltaba al

desayuno, y en los 3 meses que llevaban conviviendo juntos, el primer rostro que veía en el día era el de ella

a lo cual el ya se había acostumbrado y en el fondo le agradaba ese hecho, le gustaba que el suyo fuese

el primer rostro en ver al empezar el día, si, si que le agradaba aquella sensación, pero al no verla

hizo que sintiese curiosidad por saber que estaba pasando ¿ sera que le había pasado algo ?

¿ y si se había enfermado ? ¿ y si se sentía mal ? estaba en el comedor esperando a que apareciera y así

acabar con la incertidumbre, cuando de repente sintió un par de pisadas acercarse y voltio su vista esperando

ver a la chica de ojos color plata, pero para su decepción no son mas que su tío, su hermana y su madre...

- Tío, Azula, Madre ¿ no han visto a Mizuki hoy ?

- no desde anoche Zuko - Iroh estaba consiente de la discusión de Mai y su sobrino el día anterior

ya que estaba en la biblioteca cuando eso, pero los gritos eran tan altos que se escuchaban hasta allá,

también estaba consiente de los sentimientos de Mizuki hacia su sobrino, lo había notado ya hace tiempo pero

había decidido no decir nada, al respeto y por lo que dijo Mizuki en la cena de ayer y la falta de esta para

desayunar podía suponer que ella o había escuchado la discusión o el cabeza hueca de su sobrino le

había dicho algo imprudente o quizás y muy probablemente las dos cosas

- ¿ por que ? ¿ que paso hijo ? - Ursa no sabia mucho de lo que había pasado, pero conociendo a su hijo

y escuchando lo que dijo la joven la noche anterior podía ir sacando sus propias conclusiones

- no nada, es solo que se me ha hecho raro que no halla venido a desayunar

- mmmm... voy a ver que sucedió, ya vuelvo... - dijo Iroh retirándose en dirección a la habitación de la chica

- hijo ¿ que sucedió ayer mientras que yo no estaba ? - dijo arqueando una ceja

-pues, ah... lo que sucedió es que...

- ¿ que sucedió Zuko ? ¿ por que esa chica se disculpo anoche contigo ayer ?

- ah... pues ayer Mai y yo discutimos, ella termino conmigo, ella piensa que entre Mizuki y yo hay algo

pero en realidad no es así... y bueno, me he enojado mucho con ella, con Mizuki

quiero decir y por eso ella dijo lo de anoche... - dijo todo esto conteniendo detalles, como por ejem todas

las estupideces que dijo sobre ella

- y dime hijo, desde que yo he vuelto he visto como es Mai y he notado que ella es muy celosa, incluso cuando

Mizuki llego aquí ella la trato muy mal ¿ no crees que seria injusto culparla por lo ocurrido con Mai ?

- pues...

- ¡ ZUKO ERES UN IDIOTA ! - dijo Azula ella había escuchado absolutamente toda la discusión y también

todo lo que dijo sobre su amiga, Mai hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser con su amiga, en cambio

Mizuki le agradaba y la consideraba su mejor amiga ella la había ayudado a cambiar y eso sin duda era un gran

merito, realmente le agradecía mucho, esa iba a ser una deuda que estaba dispuesta a pagarle a cualquier costo -

con permiso madre me retiro...

- hija ¿ no vas a desayunar ?

- no gracias, no voy a comer aquí, voy a la habitación de Mizuki a ver si ella me quiere acompañar...- dijo

desapareciendo tras la puerta del pasillo

- Zuko ¿ por que Azula te dijo eso ? - esta vez le envió una mirada fulminante

- sabes que ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien... - se estaba empezando a poner nervioso

- hola ya regrese, Mizuki no va a venir a desayunar con nosotros... va a ir con Azula a comer fuera... - dijo

Iroh regresando para sentarse en la mesa

- esta conversación queda pendiente - dijo Ursa en un susurro

-**_* salvado por la campana_ ***- pensó el señor del fuego

Mientras con Mizuki la chica se encontraba tumbada en su cama cuando sintió unos golpes a su puerta,

no contesto, sin embargo volvió a escuchar los golpes así que dijo

- ¿ quien ? - con una voz apagada, afuera se escucho una voz familiar

- soy yo Iroh ¿ puedo pasar ? necesito hablar contigo

- esta bien pase - dijo sentándose en la cama en posición de loto

el hombre entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

- pequeña ¿ que te paso ? ¿ por que no fuiste a desayunar ? - dijo sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama

con un tono de voz algo paternal

- no tengo hambre disculpe... - dijo con la mirada baja, se notaba lo deprimida que estaba

- pequeña te vas a hacer daño, no deberías hacerle caso a Zuko el puede llegar a decir muchas tonterías

como las de ayer...

- ¿ ah ? - la chica se mostró sorprendida por lo dicho por Iroh y levanto la mirada

este noto los ojos hinchados de esta, aun enrojecidos y con unas cuantas lagrimas

- pequeña mi sobrino a veces puede llegar a ser un poco tonto, no le hagas caso, tienes que comer - le reitero

la dama del agua vuelve a bajar la mirada y dice

- ¿ como... ? - Iroh la interrumpe

- Mizuki tienes que sonreír eres muy joven y...

de repente así como sucedió con Iroh se escucho tocar la puerta, era Azula...

- entra... - dijo Iroh

- hola Mizuki ¿ que te paso ? ¿ por que no fuiste a desayunar ? - se notaba preocupación en su voz

- es que no tengo apetito, disculpen... - contesto con la misma voz apagada

- la he estado tratando de convencer de que desayune pero no quiere comer...

- a ver Mizuki párate, vas al baño y te cambias de ropa ¿ de acuerdo ? - dijo Azula tomando a su

amiga a llevándola prácticamente a rastras al baño

- ¿ pero... ?

- pero nada vamos a comer fuera así que cámbiate...

- esta bien... - dijo resignada

- realmente esta deprimida espero que tengas mas suerte que yo...

- yo también lo espero aunque sinceramente con todas las estupideces que dijo el idiota de mi hermano ayer

no la culpo...

**+ 30 minutos después** +

ya se encontraban en un puesto de comida desayunando todo había transcurrido en silencio hasta

que Azula hablo diciendo :

- Mizuki mi hermano es un idiota, no le hagas caso el... habla sin pensar

- suspiro - no pasa nada, ademas dentro de todo el tubo razón nada de esto hubiese pasado si

yo no hubiera pasado aquí...

- no digas eso, aunque hubiera sido así mi hermano no tenia el derecho de decir todo eso acerca

de ti y mucho menos a lastimarte

- suspiro - pero lo dijo y tiene razón y por eso Mai termino con el

- escucha, en primer lugar Mai es una loca que cela a Zuko hasta de su propia sombra y en segundo... si quieres

a mi hermano deberías luchar por el...

- ¿ que ? ¿ pero... como ? - la chica estaba roja no se esperaba eso - ah bueno yo... - suspiro - Zuko quien quiere

es a Mai y yo no voy a interponerme así ella sea una loca, si el es feliz a su lado entonces lo demás

no me importa... ademas le promete que lo ayudaría

- pero eso no es justo ¿ y en donde queda tu felicidad ?

- eso no importa

- de verdad lo amas

- si, así es

después de pasado un rato las jóvenes volvieron al palacio Azula le pregunto a Mizuki si quería que

la acompañase un rato mas, pero esta se negó así que la maestra fuego la dejo tranquila y se retiro a atender

otros asuntos, entonces Mizuki decidió ir al jardín del palacio, ese era su lugar favorito de todo el lugar,

fue allá y se sentó junto a un pequeño lago que se encontraba allí, se puso a jugar un poco con el agua

con los dedos de su mano mientras que unas perladas lagrimas se deslizaban por su delicado rostro

cuando de repente sintió una voz familiar detrás de si...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ les gusto ?**

**¿ quien creen que sea esa persona que esta detrás de Mizuki ?**

**bueno este capitulo lo hice mas largo que los otros ya que como se que mañana**

**me voy pero en realidad no tengo la total certeza de cuando regreso**

**por eso lo hice ****así**

**comenten, ah y muchas gracias mi gemelita este y la segunda parte del capitulo van**

**dedicado a ti hilda-gatita... besos**

**sayonara ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡ Hola ! ya regrese después de pasar dos días en una funeraria,**

**un día supervisando reparaciones en la casa y tres días de viaje en carretera así que**

**por fin regrese con un nuevo capitulo el cual espero que les guste, en fin aquí se los dejo**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Capitulo 15 : la verdad en el corazón de Zuko parte 2****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El señor del fuego Zuko iba caminando por un corredor pensando en lo platicado unas horas atrás con su madre...<p>

**P.O.V Zuko**

**_* __ah de verdad que si me equivoque, Mizuki a sido muy amable y considerada y en realidad Mai si_**

**_a sido muy celosa desde antes de que ella llegara... supongo que le debo una disculpa, ella no es_**

**_culpable de esto, yo no tenia que haber dicho todas esas estupideces y ademas ella tampoco tenia que_**

**_porque pagar los platos rotos... que idea tan loca ¿Mizuki y yo saliendo? definitivamente Mai si_**

**_esta perdiendo la cordura, aunque tengo que admitir que ella es realmente bella o mejor dicho hermosa_**

**_y es muy educada y amable y también es muy divertida, creo que en realidad no me _****_molestaría_**

**_salir con... ¡¿PERO EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡ primero yo estoy tratando de reconquistar a Mai,_**

**_segundo ella es como la hermana mayor de Aang y tercero a ella yo no le gusto! ¿no le gusto? ¿verdad?_ ***

estaba caminando ya hace un rato mientras pensaba en aquello, esa duda me estaba haciendo un nudo en la

cabeza, sin darme cuenta llegue al jardín, allí pude divisar una figura familiar, era ella,

estaba junto al lago, una de sus manos jugueteaba con el agua, me acerque a ella para aprovechar

de disculparme, ahora que la tenia en frente y sin Mai cerca, me acerque a ella y le dije:

- hola Mizuki ¿como amaneciste?

- señor... del fuego Zuko - dijo ella aun sin voltear

- no me llames así, dime Zuko, creí que hace tiempo habíamos aclarado eso ¿por que no fuiste a desayunar

con nosotros esta mañana?

- es que no tenia apetito...- dijo sin levantar la cabeza

- pero si fuiste a comer con Azula...

- bueno es que se podría decir que ella prácticamente me arrastro a ir a desayunar con ella - dijo AUN sin levantar

la cabeza a verme, aquello me estaba volviendo loco...

- Mizuki levanta la cara por favor...- dije tratando de parecer lo mas cerio posible y esperando a que ella me hiciese

caso pero sin embargo...

- es que yo... dijo ella tratando de parecer natural pero su voz empezó a quebrarse lo cual me inquieto así que

me agache, le tome el mentón con la mano derecha y le levante el rostro, su piel estaba cubierta por unas

pequeñas y delicadas lagrimas que iban opacando sus ojos, con la mano que tenia libre utilice el pulgar

y le retire una lagrima que se iba deslizando, me quede hipnotizado en su mirada, esa mirada color plata,

en sus ojos profundos y brillantes y sin darme cuenta, de un momento a otro tenia mis labios sobre los de ella

sumidos en un suave y delicado beso, en el cual ella al principio pareció sorprendida,

pero que después correspondió a este, pero desgraciadamente pocos minutos después fue interrumpido

ya que una voz conocida se acercaba...

- Zuko, ¡Zuko!, ¡¿Zuko donde estas?!

a lo cual Mizuki y yo nos sobresaltamos y caímos al lago, al instante llego el portador de aquella

voz: mi tío Iroh, el cual solo se quedo viendo divertido nada mas el como salíamos del lago

- lo siento me tengo que ir...- dijo ella mientras salia corriendo del jardín hacia el palacio

- ¡espera Mizuki yo...!- intente detenerla pero no pude completar mi frase ya que...

- deja que se valla Zuko es mejor que hables con ella cuando este mas calmada...

- ¿ah? - solo logre articular esas palabras al no comprender de lo que me hablaba

- ya podrán hablar después, ahora yo te recomendaría irte a secar ya que sino vas a pescar un resfriado

y en ese estado no creo que puedas hablar con ella...- dijo ya retirándose del lugar

ignorando lo dicho por mi tío pensé y tome una decisión, tenia que ir y hablar con Azula

¿que acababa de pasar? tenia que hablar con ella se que ella me ayudaría y sobre todo tenia que hablar

con mi hermosa ojitos de plata...

**Fin P.O.V Zuko**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿ que creen ?**

**¿ que pasara en el próximo episodio ?**

**¿ Zuko arreglara las cosas con Mizuki ? **

**¿ en que resultara la conversación entre Zuko y Azula ?**

**¿ Azula aceptara ayudarlo ?**

**no se pierdan las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo**

**titulado "la verdad en el corazón de Zuko parte 3"**

**a y por cierto ¡ comenten ! recuerden darme sus opiniones, besos**

**sayonara ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aqui les dejo el epi, un nuevo capitulo el cual espero que les guste, en fin aquí se los dejo**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Capitulo 16 : la verdad en el corazón de Zuko parte 3****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mizuki llego a su habitación, estaba con una mezcla de sentimientos revueltos,<p>

sentía alegría, miedo, tristeza, pánico, emoción y confusión, sobre todo lo ultimo "confusión"

¿que rayos había sucedido? ella se estaba haciendo un montón de preguntas mientras tenia el

estomago hecho un nudo, la cabeza hecha un nudo, el corazón hecho un nudo, mejor dicho en otras

palabras toda ella estaba echa un nudo

**POV Mizuki**

_***¿pero que paso? ¿por que me beso? ¡Zuko me beso! ¿que rayos fue eso? ¿acaso enloqueció?**_

_**¿acaso no amaba a Mai? ¿acaso se le fundió el cerebro? ¿por que juega conmigo de esa manera?**_

_**¡rayos! ¡Zuko! ¿y ahora que hago? ¿como lo veo a los ojos?**_** *** estaba caminando de aquí para allá,

estaba realmente nerviosa por un momento creo que iba a abrir un hoyo en el suelo pero

¿que podía hacer? ahora tenia dos opciones la primera era tratar de congelarme de nuevo pero

aquello podría ser difícil y la segunda que me tragara la tierra, la cual tenia solución podía ir con Toph y

pedirle el favor pero solo había un pequeño e insignificante detalle con esa maravillosa opción:

las explicaciones, si iba tendría que dar muchas explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido y eso

era lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento...

**Fin P.O.V Mizuki**

**P.O.V Zuko**

me encontraba de camino a ver a Azula, estaba totalmente confundido,

¿que rayos había echo? me auto regaño ¿pues que QUE había hecho idiota? ¡pues besar a Mizuki! genial

lo que me faltaba, como si la situación no estuviese ya lo lo suficientemente complicada con Mai...

ahora la había embarrado por completo con Mizuki, tengo que ir a ver a Azula ella es la mejor amiga de

mi ojitos de plata, prácticamente se había convertido en su mano derecha y confidente y aunque por mas

que deteste admitirlo necesito su ayuda... sin darme cuenta ya estaba parado en frente de la puerta de la

habitación de mi hermana, toque la puerta y una voz me contesto...

- pase...

abrí la puerta y entre...

- Azula necesito tu ayuda...

- ¿ah si? ¿y como para que sera?

- bese a Mizuki... - solté de una vez

- ¿queeeeeee...? - grito ensordecedoramente

- dije que bese a...

- si, si ya te escuche ¿quiere decir que ya te diste cuenta? ¿ya te decidiste? - dijo apresurada

- ¿que? ¿cuenta de que?

- ¡Zuko! ¡¿como puedes ser tan idiota?!

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¡me acabas de decir que acabas de besar a Mizuki! ¡¿pero no eres capas de ver la realidad?!

¡apuesto a que ni siquiera te has decidido por una de las dos! ¡eres un pelmazo!

- ¿de la realidad...? ¿pero de que me hablas Azula?

- gruñido seguido de una mirada malévola (ustedes saben de esas que solo las saben dar Azula)- escucha

hermanito querido yo no te voy a amenazar, ¿sabes por que? por que le prometí a Mizuki que cambiaría y

en especial que no les haría daño ni a Aang y mucho menos a ti... pero eso no significa que no pueda decirle

a su hermanito lo mucho que la has lastimado y tu sabes perfectamente que

yo disfrutaría mucho la escena... - Zuko trago en seco - pero bueno vamos a un asunto mas importante

¿tu que sientes por Mizuki?

- ¿por Mizuki?

- ¿que sientes por ella?

- yo pues... no lo se...

- ¡que no lo sabes! ¡Zuko de verdad que eres idiota! - suspiro - a ver... - dijo ya mas calmada

pero igualmente de na forma inquietante - Mai ¿ella que es para ti?

- Mai... pues ella... a ella yo la quiero, aunque suele ser muy celosa, caprichosa, discutimos mucho y

últimamente se ha vuelto algo cruel...

- ¿y? ¿con cual de las dos te sientes mejor? ya me dijiste que a Mai la quieres y como es ella _***eso y lo sabre**_** yo***

pero bueno ahora dime de Mizuki y con cual de las dos te sientes mas tranquilo...

- pues a ver, Mizuki es muy dulce y atenta, suele tener muchas atenciones conmigo, es cariñosa y siempre me

escucha, es leal, es alguien en quien puedo confiar... ella es bella e inocente y es muy comprensiva

y me encanta estar a tu lado...

- aja ¿y? ¿todavía no sabes con cual te sientes mejor? es decir para que tu pequeño cerebro lo capte,

¿cual te hace sentir feliz, cómodo, alegre, tranquilo, libre, con confianza, etc?... ¿sigo o ya entendiste mi pregunta?

- si, si ya te entendí, bueno a Mai la quiero como ya te dije y últimamente se ha vuelto así y la verdad es que se ha

vuelto algo incomodo tratar con ella, hasta se podría decir que desagradable pero no he querido dejar de

luchar por salvar nuestra relación, aunque por otro lado con Mizuki como ya te conté ella es encantadora

y me encanta estar a su lado me hace sentir tranquilo y que nada sucederá, siempre que necesito ayuda ella esta

allí, sin importar el día o la hora o el lugar siempre me ayuda y me da su apoyo, y eso me hace sentir cómodo,

el saber que la tengo a mi lado y que no se ira de allí, el hecho de que siempre podre contar con ella me hace

sentir feliz y si algo le llegase a suceder algún día mi corazón quedaría hecho pedazos - en ese momento

me levante de golpe de la silla en la que estaba sentado- no puede ser... ¿acaso? Azula... yo... yo...

¿acaso me he enamorado de Mizuki?

- pues por todo lo que me has dicho acerca de ella yo diría que si...

- Azula ella e-e-ella - tartamudeaba estaba totalmente nervioso - ¿ella esta enamorada de mi?

- Zuko yo no debería...

- Azula por favor necesito saberlo, si hay alguien que sabe esa respuesta eres tu, lo se, eres su mejor amiga

y también eres mi hermana, dímelo por favor lo necesito...

- ah bien Zuko tienes razón soy su amiga y,,, también tu hermana y no debería, pero lo haré, pero que quede claro

una cosa y es que si lo hago es por ello Zuko no por ti, es por ella, mi amiga merece ser feliz...

- entonces eso quiere decir que...

- si Zuko, Mizuki no solo te quiere, ella teta totalmente enamorada de ti, ella te ama...

**Fin P.O.V Zuko**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**muajajajaja... ¿los deje con la intriga?**

**¿que pasara?**

**¿que sucederá entre Zuko y Mizuki de ahora en adelante?**

**¿y en donde estará metida la loca de Mai?**

**¿que creen ustedes?**

**no se pierdan las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo**

**titulado " ¿y ahora que? ¡lo que faltaba! "**

**a y por cierto ¡ comenten ! recuerden darme sus opiniones, besos**

**sayonara ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**wow ¿ya vamos por el cap 17? O.o increíble T.T ya esta hermosa historia que mi loca cabecita**

**ha sido capas de crear esta llegando a su fin... snif snif... aquí les dejo el epi**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Capitulo 17 : ¿y ahora que? ¡lo que faltaba!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Como Aang y Katara habían discutido el maestro aire decidió ir a ver a Zuko ya que este siendo<p>

su amigo a lo mejor y lo podía ayudar... (este ni se imagina lo que le espera -w-)

simultáneamente Katara iba de camino a ver a Mizuki, esta pensó que ella era perfecta para ayudarla

en ese momento, Zuko y Azula ya habían acabado su conversación y Zuko salio del cuarto de su hermana

rumbo al suyo, en lo que este se fue Azula salio corriendo al de su mejor amiga, tenia que ir a

verla después de lo dicho por el tonto de su hermano, se había quedado preocupada por su joven amiga

maestra agua, así que en lo que llego a la habitación de la chica :

- ¿Mizuki? ¡Mizuki abre! ¡Soy yo Azula!

al momento la puerta se abrió saliendo de ella una mano la cual jalo a Azula al fondo del

cuarto y acto seguido se cerro la puerta

- Mizuki ¿estas bien?

- Azula Zuko ¡me beso!

- si ya lo se...

- te estoy diciendo que... ¿ah? ¿que dijiste? ¿ya lo sabias? ¿como?...

- El idiota Zuko me lo contó...

el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió

- ¿quien?

- Soy de Katara ...

- ok de acuerdo pasa...

esta entro al cuarto de su amiga y cerro la puerta tras de si

- hola chicas...

- Hola Katara - le DIJO Azula

- chicas me pueden... ah ¿que le pasa a Mizuki? - dijo Katara al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga

- ni te lo imaginas...

Mientras estas le contaban todo lo sucedido ha Katara, Aang iba rumbo hacia la habitación de Zuko

acompañado de Shun y Miroku (ahora si se va a armar el despelote) tocaron la puerta y esta

Abrio mostrando sin Zuko realmente angustiada

- Hola Zuko ... pero ¿qué pasa? te ves horrible ... - dijo Aang

- Si lo se ...

- amigo ¿que tienes? ¿te sientes bien? - esta vez el que hablo fue Shun

- es que estoy en un gran problema...

- pues habla... y con eso después yo te cuento el mio

- bien, pues... veras es que yo bese a... _***rayos ¿pero que se supone que estoy haciendo?**_

_**si le cuento a Aang es capaz de matarme... para el Mizuki es como una hermana...**_

_**¡ah! ¿por que a mi? pero si no le cuento no me dejara en paz hasta que le diga todo...**_** ***

- ¿y bien? ¿a quien besaste?

- yo ... pues ... bese ... a ...

- ¡ya suéltalo! por que por tantos rodeos no creo que sea a Mai... - esta vez fue consejero de la dama del agua

- Yo Bu-bu-bueno yo ... y una y una Mizuki ...

- ¡QUE!- se altero el joven avatar- ¡¿que hiciste que?!

- Tranquilo Aang yo ...

- ¡ven acá!...

el chico estaba eufórico nunca lo había visto así el ya sabia que Aang de verdad quería a Mizuki como

a una hermana mayor y si alguien se le ocurriese la mala idea de meterse con ella tendría que meterse con el,

pero el problema era que ahora lo estaba experimentando en carne propia...

- Aang tranquilízate... -lo aparta a un lado

- ¿Cómo me dices que me ...?

- ¡POR QUE A ESTE PRIMERO LO MATO YO! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE METERTE CON MI LADY?!

entonces los dos se abalanzan sobre Zuko

- ¡HACE UN PAR DE DÍAS ESTABAS CON MAI ¿Y AHORA PRETENDES COQUETEARLE A MI HERMANA?!

- Aang espera yo te explicare...

- ¡¿EXPLICARME?! ¡VEN ACÁ Y DAME LA CARA COBARDE!

- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡tu Aang te estas comportando como un idiota! ¡Shun tu también te estas comportando

como un animal, esta bien que ella sea tu ama o lo que sea pero compórtate! ¡así que

siéntense allí y escuchen! ¡y tu Zuko explícate de una buena vez! ¡y si alguno de los tres se

sale de control les juro que no respondo de mis acciones! - exploto Miroku ante lo cual los tres

obedecieron asombrados ante la reacción del maestro tierra el cual solía ser muy calmado...

o al menos eso es lo que parecía

- yo... yo... -decía Zuko, estaba totalmente nervioso ya que Aang le dirigía varias miradas asesinas

mientras este daba unos intentos fallidos por hablar

- Eh ... eh ... ehhh ...

- ¡habla ya! - se exasperaron los otros tres

- ah - suspiro - lo que paso fue...

y mientras este hablaba la ira del avatar se iba aumentando hasta que...

- ¡ven aca que te voy a matar! ¡¿como se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hermana?! - Miroku y Shun

tomaron al avatar de los brazos arrastrándolo hasta la salida

- Zuko nosotros te recomendaríamos ir a hablar con Mizuki y arreglar las

cosas, nosotros nos encargaremos de Aang... - le dijo Miroku ya que Shun aun seguía con las ganas

de unirsele al avatar y matar al señor del fuego y tras esto salieron del lugar con un Aang totalmente

enardecido y colérico ...

- ah tengo que hablar con ella... Mizuki no te puedo perder... no puedo perderte mi amor ...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿que pasara?**

**Aang Zuko terminara un Matando ¿?**

**¿Zuko y Mizuki se reconciliaran?**

**¿dejare algún día de hacer estas preguntas?**

**¿que creen ustedes?**

**no se pierdan las respuestas a estas y otras interrogantes en el próximo capitulo**

**titulado " el virus "**

**Déjenme**** opiniones suspensiones besos**

**sayonara ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**perdonen si en el capitulo anterior hubieron partes que no se entendieron pero es que**

**la estúpida pc de mi casa se pone obtusa y una que escribe una palabra y guarda la historia**

**y cuando lo subo aparece con otras palabras y por mas que intente arreglarlo no pude TnT aquí les dejo el epi**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Capitulo 18 : el virus****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Llegada la noche la dama del agua bajo a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche ya que no podía dormir,<p>

cuando entro a la cocina esta se ilumino con la luz de la vela que ella llevaba con sigo dejando

ver a un Zuko sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina,

cuando esta lo vio se preocupo ya que se veía realmente terrible

- Zuko ¿estas bien?

este se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella

- yo...lo...siento...por favor... perdón... - y sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir se desmayo

siendo atrapado por la emperatriz de la luna la cual evito que este cayera

- ¿Zuko? ¡¿Zuko?! ¡Zuko! ¡Ayuda para un favor!

ante los gritos desesperados de la joven dama pronto bajaron los demás,

Iroh tomo al chico y lo llevo a su habitación Ursa y Azula le preguntaron a Mizuki que fue lo que paso

y esta con los nervios de punta y aun temblando les explico lo sucedido mientras su consejero le

daba un poco de agua para que se calmara, cuando esta acabo de hablar subió escaleras

arriba en dirección a la alcoba de Zuko y se sentó a su lado mientras que Iroh bajaba,

entonces ella pozo su mano en la frente del chico y al sentirla al tacto

esta estaba ardiendo en fiebre...

Con eso ella realmente se asusto, saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo empapo en agua

la cual enfrió tanto que se congeló, después de esto puso es pañuelo sobre la frente del joven

pasando así toda la noche entre los pañuelos de Mizuki, las rondas de Ursa, las medicinas

que Iroh y Shun habían logrado conseguir y la batalla de Azula por

poder hallar un medico ya que al parecer justamente en ese momento se les dio la gana de desaparecerse

a todos los doctores, médicos, curanderos, etc... ¡TODOS! justo esa noche, en eso amanecieron

con Zuko en los cuidados Mizuki, llegaron las 6 am cuando Azula con la paciencia perdida

opto por ir en busca de Katara, cuando estas dos llegaron al palacio Katara examino a Zuko,

al terminar el chequeo medico en su rostro denotaba preocupación

- y... ¿que tiene? - dijo Mizuki a punto de un ataque de nervios la joven no había dormido en toda la noche

y por ende estaba con los nervios de punta

- Zuko tiene pulmonía

- '¿QUÉ? - Todos gritaron al unísono al

- ¿Pero cómo? - Pregunte Ursa

- bueno ayer Zuko cayo en el lago, yo le dije que se secara y cambiara de ropa

pero al mírame Hizo caso ... - respondió Iroh

- ¿y que hacia mi hijo en el lago?

- ¡eso no importa ahora! ¡lo importante en este momento es que se recupere! - dijo Mizuki

con un suave rosado en las mejillas

- eh si ahora lo importante es eso...- la ayudo Katara siguiéndole la corriente -yo les voy a traer unas

hiervas medicinales, tienes que hacer que guarde reposo, que tome muchos líquidos

y que cuando despierte que no haga esfuerzos, que se quede en cama ¿entienden?

Así que en eso pasaron dos semanas y cuando Zuko al fin abrió los ojos estaba un poco confundido

- ¿o-o-ojitos de plata?

esta al voltear la vista del balcón hacia el al sentir su voz, sus ojos se llenaron de

lagrimas y se abalanzo hacia el...

- ¡Zuko! ¡despertaste! - grito sollozando con el rostro recostado en el pecho de este - ¡por favor!

¡no vuelvas a hacer esto Zuko!...

- mi querida Mizuki yo...- dijo abrazándola

sin embargo este no pudo terminar de decir la frase tan anhelada por todos nosotros ya que

Ursa, Shun, Iroh y Azula entraron al cuarto cuando escucharon los gritos de la dama del agua,

por lo cual cuando entraron y vieron tal escena con el señor del fuego despierto y a la dama del agua

sollozando y sobre todo AMBOS abrazados lo que paso fue esto...

- ¿hijo? ¡hijo! ¡Zuko des-des-despertaste! - dijo Ursa empezando a lloriquear también

abrazándose a su hijo

Azula dio un pequeño brinquillo de alegría, primero: por haber hallado a su hermano y a su mejor amiga abrazados

y segundo: por que por fin despertó, rápidamente de acerco al lugar donde

estaba su hermano y sin previo aviso... ¡zaz! le dio un lepe en la cabeza (también conocido como zape)

- ¡eso es por preocuparnos tanto!

- Zuko me alegra que hayas despertado sobrino pero... ¡debiste haberme hecho caso! - grito

Iroh entre feliz y enojado

- Por favor, perdónenme ...

- ¡Zuko casi te matas! - dijo aun entre sollozos la joven dama del agua

- ¡escúchame cabeza hueca! ¡¿tienes idea de todo por lo que hemos pasado?!

¡¿tienes idea de todo lo que nos hemos estado preocupando por ti! ¡en especial mi lady!

¡ella no se ha apartado de esa cama nada mas que cuidando de ti! - grito Shun hecho una furia de

ver a su ama en ese estado, aunque mas que su "ama" se había vuelto su amiga

- ¡ya basta! ¡dejen de discutir! - grito Ursa interviniendo en el asunto - Mizuki linda,

necesitas descansar y dormir algo, Shun y Azula ¡se van de la habitación ya mismo!,

Iroh tu vienes conmigo y Zuko tu vas a guardar reposo...

cuando ya todos se habían retirado habían cuatro personas con un montón de pensamientos en la cabeza...

Azula_** *¿por que me da la impresión de que acabamos de interrumpir un momento muy importante?**_

_**mas tarde hablare con Mizuki, yo con esta duda no me**_** quedo...***

Shun** *¿acaso**_** Zuko iba a jugar de nuevo con mi lady? espero que no sea así, voy a tener que hablar con**_

_**Aang se que el me ayudara, me encargaron proteger a mi lady y voy a cumplir con**_

_**mi cometido...***_

Zuko _*** tengo que hacer algo ¿pero que? ya estoy totalmente convencido de que Mizuki no me**_

_**gusta, no, yo la amo, ¿como pude ser tan idiota? ella siempre a estado a mi lado y me a estado**_

_**apoyando en todo, mucho mas que Mai, ¿como fui tan cabeza hueca?**_

_**¡idiota! tengo que hablar con ella, ademas que mi queridisima familia me interrumpió justo**_

_**cuando iba a hablar con ella sobre nuestra situación**_- hace una pausa y sonríe-_** ya se lo que haré***_

Mizuki _*** al fin despertó, ¡despertó! estoy tan feliz por eso... aunque...**_

_**¿que me habrá querido decir? aun recuerdo como iban sus palabras, "mi querida Mizuki yo te...**_

_**¡¿ QUÉ ME Querías decir?! ***_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**¿que creen?**

**¿que habrá preparado Zuko?**

**¿en que terminaran estos dos?**

**¿como actuara Aang?**

**¿donde esta Mai?**

**¿que estará planeando?**

**¿dejare algún día de hacer estas preguntas?**

**no se pierdan las respuestas a estas y otras interrogantes en el próximo capitulo**

**titulado " la declaración de amor "**

**Déjenme**** opiniones besos**

**sayonara ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo trayéndoles otro episodio de esta preciosa serie**

**ademas que con eso yo también me animo un poco ya que TENGO UNA HORRIBLE LARINGITIS QUE NO ME**

**HA DEJADO DORMIR EN 3 DÍAS y ando del asco con el dolor de cabeza así que acá dejo el capitulo**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Capitulo 19 : la declaración de amor****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>4 preguntas, 4 situaciones, 4 personas, después de la escena de la mañana había un aire de tensión<p>

en el ambiente mientras que 4 seres se mantenían en distintas actividades, empecemos por Azula

ella estaba muerta de curiosidad por saber que es lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación

antes de que ellos llegaran e interrumpieran, así que estaba sentado junto a su tío...

- ¡en serio tío! ¡le digo que interrumpimos un momento muy importante! - decía esta susurrando

para que nadie los oyese

- bueno ahora que lo dices... yo he notado a Zuko extraño desde que despertó...

- entonces debemos descubrir lo que se trama...

- bien pero debemos hacerlo con mucho cuidado para que no nos descubran...

- de acuerdo...

mientras en otra parte Shun iba corriendo como un desquiciado por las calles de la nación del fuego

en busca del joven avatar hasta que...

- ¡Aang! - dijo apenas pudiendo respirar ya que estaba hiperventilando

- 'Shun! 'Pero, ¿qué pasa?!

- te-te-tenemos que hablar se-se-se trata de mi lady

¡Mizuki! ¡¿que le paso a mi hermana?!

- Zuko esta planeando algo, no se que, pero esta planeando algo...

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Aang la otra vez el mismo Zuko confeso que la beso y si en tal caso de que el siga queriendo a la

psicópata de Mai entonces piensa Aang solo la lastimaría...

- ¡lo matare! ¡gracias Shun te veo luego! - grito este corriendo mientras ardía en rabia

en otro lugar o mejor dicho con Zuko: tenia todo listo, las flores, un par de velas, la barca,

todo era perfecto,se baño, se puso su mejor ropa y fue a buscarla

con Mizuki: ella se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de tomarse un delicioso baño como

los que no se daba desde que su querido Zuko había enfermado (eso no significa que no se bañara si no que

ya no se tomaba las duchas como antes) ya cuando estaba lista decidió ponerse un lindo

vestido y dejarse el cabello suelto nada mas que con su bella tiara en la cabeza, cuando de repente

sintió que alguien toco a su puerta...

- ¿Zuko-Zu-Zu?

- hola ojitos de plata...

- ¿que haces aquí? digo... - es interrumpida

- te venia a preguntar si querías, pues... ¿salir?

- ¿salir? ¿salir a...?

- ¿si quieres salir conmigo?

en ese momento la chica sintió sus mejillas arder

-ahhhhh... Zuko ¿estas seguro de que ya te sientes bien? digo ¿que pasa con Mai?

- si me siento bien y de eso ya hablaremos mas adelante así que... - le extiende su mano derecha y

hace una leve reverencia- mi querida Mizuki ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

- si - dijo esta apenas en un susurro, totalmente sonrojada

ya cuando estaban en la barca se encontraban en el centro del lago del jardín, ese lago que era el lugar

favorito de Mizuki, el ocaso estaba apareciendo dando paso a la noche estrellada

con su bella luna, el cielo estaba lleno de esos matices rojizos, naranja, rosáceos, violetas y azulados

hasta llenarse poco a poco de la oscuridad y los bellos destellos de las estrellas en el firmamento,

las luciérnagas aparecían revoloteando por doquier y bellas flores flotando en la superficie

Aquel lago, lirio, Lotto, rosas, margaritas, orquídeas, jazmines, flores de todo tipo que adornan estafa

su hermosura y esplendor aquella escena, aquella joven se encontraba observando la luna de la cual

ella era emperatriz, esa maravillosa luna que se hallaba sobre ellos brindándoles su luz en compañía

de las velas que se hallaban el unas preciosas linternas flotantes mientras que Zuko remaba la barca

- oji...-suspiro, había practicado un millón de veces lo que quera decir esa noche LITERALMENTE, se aclaro

La Garganta-Mizuki ...

- ¿ah?- ella se sorprendió de que la llamara por su nombre ¿seguiría enojado con ella? no, no podía ser eso

y menos si había preparado semejante sorpresa...

- Mizuki yo he estado reflexionando y me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante...

- ¿muy importante?

- si veras...-respiro hondo-tu eres una persona muy importante para mi y tu sabes que desde el primer

día en el que llegaste aquí me fui encariñando contigo y el asunto es que...

- ¿si?- dijo totalmente nerviosa de lo que fuese a decir el

-me he dado cuenta de que me he enamorado profundamente de ti...

Mizuki se quedo de piedra, estaba sonrojada, con un montón de emociones encontradas, no sabia

si reír, llorar, saltar de alegría, desmayarse, gritar, simplemente no sabia

- Zuko...-dijo casi en su susurro pero que aun así fue perceptible al oído del maestro fuego

- Mizuki para favorecer perdóname ...

- Zuko yo no te tengo que perdonar nada, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado sin importar que pase...

- no Mizuki, yo necesito saber que estas bien, necesito tu perdón, necesito tu ser, necesito tus ojos,

necesito tu voz cerca de mi y tu mirada y tu amor-toma las manos de la chica entre las suyas-te necesito

Mizuki, eres tu mi amor ...

ahora si que los dos estaban sonrojados, Mizuki al escuchar todo aquello todo dentro de ella, todo

dentro de su ser gritaba por la alegría y el nerviosismo, sentía como todo su interior se derretía

por aquellas palabras tan tiernas, en cuanto a Zuko por que definitivamente estaba feliz de lo que había

dicho y sentía como todo en su interior bailaba de alegría y felicidad, de un momento a otro sus rostros

comenzaron a acercarse hasta que llego el momento en que se formo un lindo, dulce, tierno y delicado

beso que a pesar de que fue corto, un minuto cuando mucho, al separarse sus rostros irradiaban felicidad

aquella que solo suele verse en los ojos de las personas que nacieron hechas la una para el otro

cuando por fin se encuentran...

en una parte alejada, bueno no tanto, era lo suficientemente alejada para que no los vieran pero a la vez para

poder escucharlo todo, estaban escondidos en unos arbustos, Iroh y Azula, los cuales al apreciar la escena

y todo lo sucedido estaban dando saltos de alegría por la reciente pareja...

ya cuando llegaron a la orilla y se bajaron Mizuki iba abrazada de Zuko y viceversa, pero grande fue su sorpresa

al encontrarse con cierto maestro aire esperándolos en la orilla del lado...

- ¿se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?

- Aang... - dijo la dama del agua en un susurro

- Aang ¿que haces aquí?

- no han contestado mi pregunta ¿que esta pasando aquí? -dijo con los brazos cruzados

- Suspiro, Aang, conocer y ...

-quiero que sea el quien me responda...-le interrumpió a su hermana

- Aang primero cálmate y segundo creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto mañana, hoy ha sido un día muy

largo y es mejor que descansemos y mañana te explicare...

-gruño-de acuerdo...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**jajajajaja... en este capitulo se me salio mi lado de poetisa**

**¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿Aang entenderá la situación de nuestros dos enamorados?**

**¿donde esta Mai?**

**¿que estará planeando?**

**¿cual sera el desenlace de esta historia de amor?**

**¿dejare algún día de hacer estas preguntas?**

**no se pierdan las respuestas a estas y otras interrogantes en el ****antepenúltimo**

**capitulo que he titulado ****titulado " secuestrada "**

**aquí**** se despide yami no ojo luchando contra una laringitis del carrizo**

**sayonara ...**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola aquí he vuelto mejorando de mi garganta así que como hoy no tengo mucho que decir (o escribir)**

**aquí**** les dejo este antepenúltimo capitulo**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Capitulo 20 : secuestrada****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Había amanecido ya y todos en el palacio estaban de muy buen humor, se dirigieron a desayunar<p>

y como esa noche Aang se había quedado a dormir en el palacio después del desayuno

Zuko y el se fueron al despacho para que este le pudiera explicar todo y rezando para que no lo matara

en el proceso claro esta, por otro lado Azula había buscado a las chicas para hacerle un "interrogatorio"

sorpresa a su querida amiga Mizuki la cual decidió retirarse a su habitación sin siquiera imaginarse lo que

se le avecinaba durante aquel día...

ya estando en su alcoba sintió que alguien tocaba a su puerta pero antes de que siquiera

pudiese llegar a responder las chicas entraron a su habitación con unas sonrisas cómplices en

sus rostros...

- ok ¿por que siento que no se traen nada bueno?

- vamos, creo que aquí las que deberíamos hacer las preguntas somos nosotras ¿verdad chicas?-dijo Katara

- ahhh ¿de que están hablando?

- vamos Mizuki ya Azula nos lo contó todito...-rió con picarda

- ¿to-todo? ¿a que te refieres?-risa nerviosa

- no lo sabemos tal vez al hecho de que ¡ahora Zuko y tu son novios! -esta vez las que hablaron

fueron Suki y Azula gritando al final de la emoción que sentían mientras que la joven emperatriz se

ponía roja como el fuego ¡si! como el fuego esa es la comparación que mejor va para este caso

- ¿y? ya habla cuéntalo todo...

- pu-pu-pues...-otra risa nerviosa-¿por que yo? ¿que hay de ustedes?

- ¡¿que?!-¡ja! a Mizuki le resulto perfecto lo de cambiar el rumbo del tema, o por lo menos por ahora...

-bu-bu-bueno-risa nerviosa-creo que todas andamos bien ¿no?-hablo Azula

y así pasaron toda la mañana hablando entre amigas y riendo, resulta que la relación entre Suki y Sokka

iba realmente bien, la de Aang y Katara hermosa aunque cuando tocaban el tema de su hermana-algún

chico que no fuese del grupo-se ponía-y pone-como psicótico, entre Miroku y Toph las cosas iban viento en popa,

los dos maestros tierra cada vez estaban mas seguros de continuar su relación y en cuanto a Shun y Azua

bueno resulta que ya desde hace aproximadamente 4 días habían empezado un noviazgo y todos

sabemos cual es la situación de nuestra querida dama del agua...

simultáneamente con Zuko:

- Zuko habla ya que se me esta acabando la paciencia...

- suspiro- Aang necesito que me escuches y con calma por favor para que así puedas entender lo que te

voy a decir ¿si? veras lo que paso fue esto...

mientras que el señor del fuego le iba explicando lo sucedido y como llego al punto del noviazgo,

mientras este relataba todo lo ocurrido Aang veía con cara de psicópata enojado al pobre de Zuko

el cual estaba a punto de un ataque nervioso por la manera en que su amigo lo veía,

ya cuando este termino de hablar...

- escucha Zuko no te voy a decir que estoy caminando sobre un campo de flores de lo feliz que estoy

-notese el sarcasmo-pero mas te vale que no se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hermana por que de

lo contrario puedes dar por sentado que te matare...

- créeme Aang que no le haré daño-dijo ya el pobre maestro fuego a punto del colapso nervioso...

en otra parte la joven dama del agua se hallaba saliendo del palacio caminando con

tranquilidad, con intenciones de dirigirse al lago, a su preciado lago, aquel que le encantaba tanto

pero de repente...

- debiste haber dormido con los ojos abiertos...-susurro una voz a su oído

- ¿que?-Mizuki trato de voltearse pero un pañuelo se poso sobre su nariz y boca con un fuerte, horrible y

penetrante olor al tiempo que ella abría mucho los ojos y trataba de forcejear

llena de pánico, pero sin embargo todo se volvió oscuridad, había perdido el conocimiento...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**muajajajajaja... el siguiente capitulo estara lleno de suspenso**

**creo que es algo obvio quien es el(ella) secuestrador**

**¿que estará planeando?**

**¿cual sera el desenlace de esta historia de amor?**

**¿les gusto el episodio de hoy?**

**¿dejare algún día de hacer estas preguntas?**

**no se pierdan las respuestas a estas y otras interrogantes en el ****penúltimo**

**capitulo que he titulado ****titulado " lucha de supervivencia, jamas te metas con la dama del agua "**

**sayonara ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**muajajajaja... de acuerdo me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo en especial su final**

**jajajaja... así que espero que a ustedes también les guste aquí**** les dejo este penúltimo capitulo**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Capitulo 21 : lucha de supervivencia, jamas te metas con la dama del agua****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Una chica entraba rápidamente, azotando la puerta de un despacho, respirando agitadamente...<p>

- ¡Zuko, Mizuki desapareció!

- ¡¿que?! ¡¿de que hablas Azula?!

- ¡ no la en-en-encuentro por ninguna parte...!

- ¿ya buscaste en el jardín?

- Aja

- ¿y en su habitación?

- Aja

- ¿y en...?

- Zuko ya te dije que ya la he buscado por todas partes y no la hallo

- bueno... busca a Aang y a los demás he informales de lo sucedido y que te ayuden a buscarla,

yo iré con nuestra madre y nuestro tío...

- bien

y así se dirigió el señor del fuego corriendo por los pasillos, con el corazón en la boca y los nervios a flor de piel

_*** mi querida ojitos de plata resiste ya voy por ti** *_

En otra parte una joven se encontraba despertando de un repentino sueño forzado,

tenia frió, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y varios dolores en el cuerpo,

estaba tirada en el suelo el cual estaba helado y húmedo, lleno de una mezcla de agua y ¿sangre? si sangre,

aquel lugar era oscuro y transmitía un aire tenebroso, ya cuando la chica había logrado

abrir por completo los ojos pudo distinguir entre aquella oscuridad una silueta la cual

se le aproximaba cada vez mas y mas, ya cuando estaba de cara a esta tomo a la joven del mentón y le dijo...

- bienvenida al infierno Mizuki...

- Mai...-susurro la dama del agua con un nudo en el estomago

simultáneamente con Zuko y los demás...

todos estaban desesperados buscando a la chica desaparecida, ya llevaban una hora buscando y

aun no hallaban nada, era horrendo, estaban con los nervios de punta, en especial el señor del fuego

el cual se encontraba desesperado por poder hallar a su querida Mizuki, a su ojitos de plata...

- ¿Zuko que haremos aun no tenemos rastro de Mizuki...-dijo Aang (increíblemente)

- no lo se, pero tenemos que hacer algo...

- no ella no es así, ella no se desaparecería así como así y... oh no...-susurro Azula empalideciendo

al recordar-no, no, no, ¡NO!

- ¿que sucede? ¿que pasa Azula?-Zuko la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió-¡Azula habla ya!

- Ma-Ma-Mai...-dijo por primera vez con terror en su rostro-¡Mai es ella! ¡tubo que haber sido ella!

- ¿que? ¿de que hablas Azula? mejor siéntate estas muy pálida...-hablo Miroku

- es que ella una vez amenazo a Mizu...

- ¡¿QUE?!-la interrumpieron Aang y Zuko

- ¡oh no! es cierto, ya lo recuerdo...

- ¿que? Katara ¿tu también lo sabias? ¿por que no me dijiste nada?-le pregunto el avatar

- es que eso es algo...

- ¡eso no importa ahora! ¡ustedes ya luego nos dirán lo que paso lo importante en este momento es hallarla!

¡yo iré con los guardias reales para doblar la búsqueda ustedes sigan! ¡Aang te dejo a

cargo en lo que regreso!-interrumpió el señor del fuego

- si...-le respondió Aang, marchándose así el señor del fuego con un nuevo temor invadiéndolo

al mismo tiempo con Mizuki...

- estas... loca... Mai...-decía la dama del agua con gran dificultad ya que había recibido varios golpes

en el estomago y no había podido bloquearlos ya que estaba encadenada de piernas y brazos

- jajaja... tal vez pero al menos yo saldré ganando al final y me quedare con Zuko...

- espera... ¿acaso tu crees que esto es una competencia y que Zuko es un premio?

- bueno no vamos a decir un premio pero si el amor de mi vida y no dejare que una estúpida huérfana

como tu me lo vaya a quitar...

- ¿que? hablas como si el no tuviese opción de elegir a quien ama o no, eres una demente

dices que lo amas pero en realidad estas obsesionada con el...-lo que Mai no sabia era que

Mizuki con aquella platica estaba ganando tiempo ya que con su agua control

estaba utilizando la humedad que se hallaba en el suelo para rodear las cadenas de sus piernas y brazos

para después enfriarlas hasta el punto de poderlas congelar y liberarse

- ¿Cómo te atreves?!

y en ese momento... ¡ZAZ! las cadenas se rompieron

- ¡me las pagaras estúpida mocosa!-y de repente... ¡Mai hizo un ataque fuego control! el cual la joven

maestra agua bloqueo rápidamente

- ¿que? pero yo pensé que tu no podías utilizar fuego control...

- si pues... ¿que vueltas da la vida no?

y así empezaron a pelear, una luchando por la ira y el odio y la otra por su vida...

Zuko con ...

se habían repartido en grupos de dos para así poder cubrir mas terreno y hallar a la joven mas rápido...

- Zuko ya esta anocheciendo ¿que hacemos?

- tu descansa Azula yo seguiré buscando, debes estar agotada..._***Mizuki no descansare hasta**_**_ encontrarte_***

- no hermano, no voy a descansar ella es mi mejor amiga, no voy a dejarla...

- bien-posa una mano en el hombro de su hermana-sigamos...

COn Aang ...

- Katara si a mi hermana le pasa algo yo no se...

- tranquilo Aang la vamos a encontrar...

- ya lo se Katara, pero aun así tengo miedo, no quiero perderla de nuevo, cuando yo estaba con los

nómadas ella y mi maestro eran la única familia que tenia y...-no pudo continuar por que se le quebró la voz

- ya Aang, la encontraremos, ya lo veras tranquilízate ¿si? sigamos buscando-lo consoló mientras lo abrazaba

- de acuerdo...

Mizuki con ...

esta se encontraba escondida detrás de una pared tratando de pensar en una forma de salir de allí...

- *_** tengo que hallar una forma de escapar de esta psicópata**_** ***

- vamos Mizuki... ¿por que no sales? ¿acaso tienes miedo?

aquel lugar estaba lleno de llamas, debido a la batalla que se había llevado a cabo varias de las paredes

del lugar estaban destruidas al igual que muchas de las plantas cercanas, de repente en un descuido de Mizuki...

- te atrape-aparece detrás de ella y lanza un ataque

- ¡ah! lo bloquea y se lanza a correr-¡debo encontrar ayuda!

- ¡te atrapare!

- ¡o mejor... algo de agua!

tenia que buscar algo de agua ya que ese lugar ya estaba bastante deshidratado y si seguía allí

lo mas seguro es que Mai la mataría fácilmente, de repente entre tanto correr sus suplicas

son escuchadas, ¡al fin! frente a ella se hallaba un lago, un gran, enorme y hermoso lago

- ¡Te Matare!-grito Mai

- ¡no! ¡no lo harás Mai! ¡¿sabes que?! ¡a lo largo de mi vida he conocido mucha gente! ¡y créeme que ha

sigo mucha! ¡¿pero sabes que es lo increíble de esto?! ¡que de todas tu eres la única que ha logrado

acabar con mi paciencia!

- pues a ver ¿de que eres capas...?-esta le empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego pero Mizuki hizo un látigo

de agua y las apago y con este mismo le dio un golpe a Mai dejándola tirada en el suelo

- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!-grito con ira Mai

con Zuko y compañía...

todos se habían reunido de nuevo, ya eran las dos de la madrugada y estaban en las afueras de un

bosque, era el único lugar en el cual les faltaba buscar

- Zuko es muy tarde con esta oscuridad no podremos seguir buscando lo mejor sera que acampemos

- ¡No-Respondieron Aang y Zuko unísono

- bien, bien de acuerdo...

- Chicos ... dijo Katara

- ¿pero que hacemos?

- chicos...-repitió

- no lo se pero deberíamos...

- ¡CHICOS!-grito ya exaltada al ver que la ignoraban

-¡¿que?!-gritaron todos

- ¿acaso eso no es fuego?-menciono señalando al centro del bosque

- ¡Mizuki!

después de eso todos empezaron a correr como locos hasta aquel punto...

Mizuki con ...

las dos chicas peleaban arduamente y estaban empezando a cansarse, las horas transcurrían rápidamente

y con ellas las pocas energías de las chicas al igual que la oca paciencia que le quedaba a la dama del agua...

- ¡ya para Mai! ¡estas loca! ¡eres una desquiciada mental!

- ¡tal vez lo sea pero tu estas muerta!-esta empezó a lanzar hacia Mizuki fuertes ráfagas de fuego pero

ella ya cansada y con la paciencia ya agotada alzo una gran ola y con ella hizo una tromba de agua

envolviendo a Mai con ella-¿que? ¿que rayos? ¡ahhh!-grito con miedo (por fin) y cuando la tromba por fin

desapareció Mai estaba envuelta con unas fuertes cadenas de hielo-¡¿pero que me haz hecho?! ¡suéltame!

- ¡Cállate Mai!

y justo en ese momento llegaron los chicos al "rescate" de Mizuki presenciando la pelea que acababa de suceder

(o por lo menos esa parte)y la dama del agua la cual se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos

lo cual a todos los dejo impactados ya que nunca la habían visto así, ni siquiera Aang...

- ¡Mizuki lloró toda la al-Unison

- ¡te repito que me sueltes bruja!-grito histérica empezando a hacer un ataque de fuego control

pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar aquel ataque la bloqueo lanzandole desde el suelo húmedo

unas espinas de agua las cuales después congelo rodeando el cuello de la ahora maestra fuego

(si vieron Frozen es algo así como las que hizo Elsa cuando estaba en el baile) y le

lanzo una mirada de "si te mueves y te pasa algo no va a ser mi culpa" la cual Mai al parecer

entendió perfectamente...

- Azula por favor recuerdame nunca hacerla enojar...-dijo con una gota en la cabeza

- aja...-también con la misma gota

- esa es mi hermana...

después de ese "incidente" Mai fue condenada al exilio...

- ¡esto no es lo ultimo que sabrán de mi! ¡me las pagaras Mizuki! ¡te lo juro!

fue lo ultimo que se supo de ella mientras se la llevaban en un barco y las cosas regresaban a la normalidad...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara ...<strong>

**snif, snif... ¡ya solo queda un capitulo**

**muajajajaja... ¡la loca al fin recibió su merecido!**

**¿les gusto el episodio de hoy?**

**no se pierdan el ****último**

**capitulo el cual decidí ****titular " por siempre, enseñándote a querer "**

**sayonara ...**


	22. Chapter 22

**T.T y por fin llegamos al final de esta bella historia que mi loca cabeza fue capaz de crear**

**escogí**** el titulo de este epi ya que me pareció lo mas justo ya que debido a este fue que todo ****comenzó**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Capitulo 22 : por siempre, enseñándote a querer****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un año después...<p>

en una habitación de un palacio una joven maestra agua se encontraba viéndose en un espejo,

tenia puesto un hermoso traje blanco, un vestido para ser exactos, precioso, sin mangas,

con escote bordado, hecho con una bellisima tela blanca de seda, suave y delicado,

sin vuelos y unas pequeñas caídas en la falda, los bordados de este eran de color azul cielo,

tenia puesto un collar con una piedra en forma de lagrima, unas zapatillas con unas cintas blancas también

y encima en el centro unas pequeñas piedras azules, un maquillaje delicado como ella y no muy cargado,

lo mas fuerte en este era un labial color rojo ya que el resto de los tonos eran colores rosa pálido y pastel,

en sus orejas tenia puestos unos bellos aretes en juego con el collar y llevaba el cabello recogido

en un precioso moño el cual acentuaba el color de sus ojos...

- ¿estas lista? -dijo Azula colocándole el velo en la cabeza

- si _***aun recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer**_** ***

**_Flash Back_**

**+ hace un mes +**

en un hermoso jardín se encuentra una joven pareja

- te amo...-dijo el maestro fuego caminando hasta que se sienta la joven

- Son muy pequeños Zuko

- Mizuki hay una pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde hace tiempo-dice arrodillándose frente a ella

y sacando una bella cajita de cristal en forma de loto la cual abre mostrando un hermoso anillo

de plata con un azul ma diamantes incrustados ... ¿querries Casarte conmigo?

- ¡oh Zuko!-dijo lanzándose a los brazos de el-si Zuko por supuesto que si...

**_Fin Flash Back_**

- ¡bueno ya es hora!

- Si, es hora ... Mizuki fois

Azula y Katara eran las madrinas, Toph y Suki eran las damas de honor, Shun y Aang los padrinos

y Miroku, Sokka y Tai Lee la cual había sido invitada a la boda eran los testigos,también habían muchos invitados

estaban Yue, Tai, Boo Mi asi como muchos subditos de las aldeas...

el de los anillos era el hermanito menor de Shun y la niña de las flores la hermanita menor de Miroku,

Iroh era el que los iba a casar y Ursa estaba que estallaba de alegría

- ¿lista hermana?-dijo tendiéndole el brazo ya que el era el que la llevaría al altar por que ella ya no tenia a sus

parientes sanguíneos en esta época

- si-empezaron a caminar

- te ves preciosa no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti hermanita

- gracias Aang

- pero si Zuko te llega a lastimar solo dímelo-Mizuki ríe por lo bajo

- tranquilo Aang todo va a estar bien hermanito

cuando al fin llegaron Aang le entrego a Zuko a su hermana

- cuídala mucho Zuko por que recuerda que si le haces daño te las veras conmigo

- tranquilo Aang eso no pasara ademas dudo que sea buena idea hacerla enojar de nuevo...

después de eso la ceremonia empezó, todo era hermoso, la boda estaba siendo llevada a cabo en el jardín,

al lado del lago, ese mismo lago donde Zuko se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Mizuki,

el llevaba puesto un traje de color blanco con detalles en color rojo, muy parecido al que utilizo cuando

obtuvo el titulo de señor del fuego, ya cuando estaba finalizando la ceremonia Iroh dijo...

- Zuko ¿aceptas a Mizuki como tu esposa, para serle fiel, amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y en la pobreza,

en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte los separe?

- acepto

- Mizuki ¿aceptas a Zuko como tu esposo, para serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza,

en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto si

- bien si nadie se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-después de un

breve silencio continua-bien por el poder que me confiere la ley yo los declaro marido y mujer,

señor del fuego Zuko emperador del sol y dama del agua Mizuki emperatriz de la luna, saluden todos a

sus reales majestades Zuki y Mizuki reyes del día y la noche, puedes besar a la novia...

al mismo tiempo Katara preguntaba en voz baja...

- ¿emperador del sol? ¿reyes del día y la noche?

- si veras el hombre que se llegase a casar con Mizuki debería tomar ese titulo al ser ella la emperatriz de la

luna ya que de ella depende ese balance, es como con Aang y su responsabilidad como el avatar, y en cuanto

a lo de reyes eso se debe a la conexión de sus elementos con el sol y la luna y sucesivamente

con el día y la noche...-explico Shun

- emperador del sol y emperatriz de la luna ¡que romántico!-se unió Suki emocionada a la conversación

Aang le dice a Katara en voz muy baja...

- ¿Katara les decimos?

- mmm... no, esperemos unas dos semanas, no les robemos la atención este es su día ademas... el

bebé es en vano para salir de aquí ...

Aang y Katara se habían casado hace unos ocho meses y desde entonces levaban una vida tranquila

Mizuki Zuko y con ...

todos estaban emocionados y felices mientras gritaban:

- ¡vivan los novios!

mientras que...

- no sabes cuanto me alegra haberte conocido, poco a poco entraste en mi corazón Mizuki y ahora no te

voy a dejar ir por que tu me enseñaste a querer...

- y yo no planeo irme Zuko por que tu eres mi único y gran amor y así tenga que recordartelo mil

veces siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado, amándote, enseñándote a querer...

**Fin ¿o no?**

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les pareció?<strong>

**snif, snif, snif... al fin ha acabado esta hermosa historia**

**les doy las gracias a todos los lectores, a los que pusieron el fic en favoritos, a los que**

**pusieron en alarmas, a los que pusieron en seguir, a los que me colocaron como autora favorita**

**y a los lectores silenciosos...**

**me gustaría darles las gracias a:**

**hilda-gatita**

**Nanifetia,**

**Max Thunder 1989,**

**razaya love,**

**DarkShimmer30 y**

**Naochi Kagamine**

**y a muchos mas ¡ gracias a todos ! si no fuera por ustedes no existiría este fic**

**y voy a hacer un anuncio mas adelante voy a hacer una segunda temporada**

**y creo que seria bueno que hiciese un capitulo extra, un epilogo ¿que opinan?**

**por favor voten aunque sea un si o un no denme su opinión y sin mas que decir me despido**

**¡hasta la próxima! nos vemos pronto en el nuevo fic que voy a sacar de Inuyasha así que...**

**aquí**** se despide yami no ojo sayonara...**


	23. Chapter 23

**aquí**** decidí subir un capitulo extra espero les guste, al final del epi van a haber algunos anuncios**

**de gran importancia...**

**Avatar, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece solo esta historia, hago esto sin fines de lucro etc ...**

**Epílogo**

* * *

><p>11 años después...<p>

un grupo de niños están jugando en un amplio jardín lleno de flores mientras ríen y ríen sin parar...

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki!-grito una niña de unos ocho años

- jajajaja... ¡deja de hacerme cosquillas Ryu!-dijo una niña de ocho años también

- rindete hermanita jajajaja...-dijo el niño mencionado este tenia 11 años

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Ryu! mama y papa nos están llamando ya llegaron Akira y Sora

- siii ¡vamos!

los niños corrieron hasta llegar con un grupo de tres mujeres

- ¡mama! ¡mama! ¡tía Azula! ¡tía Katara!-gritaron los tres a la vez

- hola niños...-dijo Katara

- tía Katara ¿en donde están Akira y Sora?-pregunto la pequeña Hikari

- fueron a jugar con Umi, Hikawa y Mizu-respondió

- gracias...-dijeron los tres a la vez que salían corriendo

- estos niños nunca cambiaran...-dijo Mizuki

- no para nada...-dijeron las tras dos

Ryu Hikari y Natsuki eran los tres hijos de Zuko y Mizuki, Ryu era en todos los aspectos igual a su padre

tanto en apariencia, personalidad y ademas también utilizaba el fuego control,

Hikari y Natsuki eran unas gemelas hermosas que tenían ocho años, Hikari tenia cabello negro lacio,

piel blanca, ojos color plata,ella utilizaba el fuego control y su personalidad era una mezcla de la

de sus dos padres pero a la vez recordaba un poco a Azula, Natzuki por su parte era lo contrario a sus hermanos,

ella tenia el cabello negro ondulado, piel morena, ojos ambarinos, ella utilizaba el agua control y

su personalidad era igual a la de Mizuki, por otro lado Akira y Sora, ellos eran los hijos de Aang y Katara,

Akira el mayor era apenas unos tres meses mayor que Ryu por lo que ambos tenían once años,

este tenia la misma apariencia que su padre, los ojos, la piel, el cabello, (si se lo había dejado crecer)

solo que este utilizaba el agua control, en cambio Sora su hermana menor tenia la apariencia de su

madre, solo que esta utilizaba el aire control y tenia nueve años, ahora por otra parte

estaban Umi, Hikawa y Mizu, ellos eran los hijos de Shun y Azula, Umi era la mayor, tenia diez años,

piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro lacio y utilizaba el agua control, Hikawa tenia ocho años,

ojos ambarinos, piel morena, cabello café y utilizaba el fuego control, Mizu la menor de los tres,

su madre le puso el nombre por el cariño que le tenia a su querida amiga Mizuki, ella tenia seis años,

piel morena, ojos azules, cabello negro lacio y utilizaba el agua control...

.

- ¡papa, hazme caballito!-pidió Sora mientras Aang la iba cargando-jajaja...

- oigan niños-llamo Azula

- ¿si...?

- jajaja... creo que eso de niños también cuenta para ustedes chicos-dijo Mizuki

refiriéndose a los padres de los pequeños

- jajaja... bueno yo creo que este "niño" es el que logro entrar a tu corazón...-la besa

- por supuesto...-le corresponde

- wacatela...-dijeron lo niños a excepción de Natsuki y Sora que lo que dijeron fue..

- que romántico...-suspirando

- ya par de tórtolos es hora de comer-dijo Ursa que se hallaba feliz de tener nietos

- jaja si vamos...

- y pensar que todo esto empezó con un hola...-suspiro Azula

- creo que este es un hermoso y perfecto final feliz...-le contesto Katara

- se equivocan niñas, esto no es un final, esto es solo un nuevo comienzo...-agrego Iroh

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les pareció?<strong>

**a ver y aquí vienen los anuncios...**

**1: ya estoy escribiendo y a punto se subir la secuela la cual titule "la venganza de Mai"**

**2: estoy también escribiendo mi fic de Inuyasha "el regreso de la perla de Shikon"**

**3: unas sinceras disculpas, iba a subir el epilogo antes pero la carpeta en donde lo tenia guardado**

**se me borro y tuve que escribirlo todo de nuevo ToT**

**a y 4: estoy pensando en escribir un fic del tipo original en uno de los foros de lectura o si no**

**me creare una cuenta también en si así lo hago luego subo mi nombre de perfil para**

**que luego me puedan encontrar...**

**bueno esto es todo así que sin mas ****aquí**** se despide yami no ojo sayonara...**


End file.
